


Вернуться никогда не поздно

by all_decay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Isaac Lahey, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Вернувшись к Скотту, Айзек вновь старается наладить отношения с ним и с его окружением. Параллельно он рассказывает истории о том, как он жил во Франции.





	1. Ты вернулся!

_Had to lose my way_  
_To know which road to take_  
_Imagine Dragons. «Roots»_

  
  
      Молния ударила в дерево, одиноко стоящее через дорогу, а раскат грома заглушил звучащий в комнате Imagine Dragons. Скотт не любил грозу и приподнялся на кровати, чтобы закрыть окно, как сильный порыв ветра швырнул ливень ему прямо в лицо.  
      — Ха-ха-ха, — звонко рассмеялась Малия, когда Скотт встряхнул головой и недовольно заворчал, словно щенок, впервые попавший под дождь. — Это всего лишь вода.  
      Скотт стянул с себя футболку и вытер ей лицо, прежде чем отбросить в сторону.  
      — Вода меня не беспокоит. Не люблю грозу.  
      — Я тоже, — веселость в голосе девушки исчезла, события связанные с Дикой охотой все еще были свежи в памяти. Но это нисколько не мешало ей принять максимально соблазнительную позу.  
      — Забудь. Иди ко мне.  
      Он припал к губам Малии жадным поцелуем. Накрыв ее тело своим, он раздвинул коленом ее ноги, и она тут же обхватила его бедрами. Одной рукой он скользнул под короткий топ, с удовольствием отмечая, что лифчика под ним нет. Руки девушки старательно расстегивали ширинку на джинсах Скотта, но проклятая пуговица никак не желала расстегиваться, и, рыкнув от раздражения, Малия рывком подмяла парня под себя. Эта поза была ее любимой, она давала ей больше свободы действий и контроля. Скотт не возражал – подчиняться ему нравилось. Малии наконец удалось справиться с пуговицей и, хищно облизнувшись, она начала стягивать его джинсы вместе с нижним бельем.  
      — Кхе-кхе, — неожиданно со стороны двери послышался мужской голос. — Мне очень жаль вас прерывать на столь волнительном моменте, но…  
      Скотт резко подскочил, неловко сбросив с себя девушку и натягивая джинсы, и лишь после взглянул на дверь. В проходе, прислонившись плечом к дверному откосу, стоял Айзек Лейхи, с лукавой улыбкой на губах, намекающей, что ни разу ему не жаль.  
      — Айзек! — и тут до Скотта дошло. — О Боже, Айзек!  
      Он в ту же секунду сорвался с кровати, вновь почти скидывая с нее Малию, чего даже не заметил, и, подлетев к парню, попал в его крепкие объятия. И он не видел, как в это время глаза Айзека и Малии встретились. Они сразу же признали друг в друге соперников. Малия смотрела так, словно объявляла войну за право владением МакКоллом, а Айзек покрепче сжал в объятиях парня, показывая, что просто не сдастся.   
      — Теперь ты тоже намок, — услышал мягкий голос Скотт и только теперь заметил, что Лейхи весь мокрый.  
      — Плевать. Ты вернулся!  
      — Ага. И я снова прошу тебя об услуге. Знакомая ситуация, правда?   
      Осознав, что слишком уж долго он задержался в чужих объятиях, Скотт, чувствуя легкое смущение, отстранился и внимательно рассмотрел Айзека. Тот стоял промокший с головы до ног, вода до сих пор капала с его волос, прилипшая к телу белая футболка, выгодно подчеркивала изменившееся за прошедшее время тело, а под ногами стояла спортивная сумка, кажется та же самая, что и в прошлый раз. Вот только во взгляде уже не было прежней робости и растерянности. Теперь это был взгляд сильного и уверенного в себе человека, пожалуй, даже в большей степени, чем Скотт.  
      — И не говори. Ты же знаешь, тебе всегда здесь рады, — Скотт радостно заулыбался и, не сдержавшись, вновь крепко обнял Айзека. — Тебе срочно нужно переодеться в сухую одежду. Можешь занять свою прежнюю комнату.  
      — Я думал, она уже вновь превратилась в кладовку.  
      Скотт слегка стушевался:  
      — Ну, мама все это время надеялась, что ты вернешься. — Не говорить же, что на самом деле чуть ли не с боем не позволял вновь захламить спальню Айзека. Ему пришлось откашляться, чтобы продолжить. — Ты, наверное, голоден? Я посмотрю, что у нас есть в холодильнике. А ты пока можешь принять душ.  
      — Кхе-кхе, — как и немногим ранее раздалось за спиной настойчивое и явно раздраженное покашливание. — Скотт?  
      — Ох, Малия, прости, я совсем заб… — он вовремя спохватился, если он тут же не хотел получить по морде, то лучше не заканчивать фразу. Но он и вправду совсем о ней забыл, настолько обрадовавшись неожиданному возвращению. И самое странное, что он отчего-то совсем не чувствовал себя виноватым. — Айзек, это Малия. Помнишь, мы спасли ее в лесу из шкуры койота? И она моя…  
      — Девушка, — перебила его Малия, с победным видом глядя на Лейхи. Скотт удивленно на нее уставился, ведь сказать он хотел совсем не это, однако исправлять не стал.   
      — Кхм… Малия, а это Айзек. Он мой друг.  
      — И твой бета, — Лейхи в долгу не остался, бросив на девушку короткий взгляд, показывая, что сражение еще не окончено, но сосредотачиваться на этом не стал. Реакция Скотта была ему гораздо важнее.  
      — Все еще?  
      — Проверь.  
      Скотт хмыкнул, но силу альфы все же призвал, заставив своих бет отозваться. Вслед за ярко алыми глазами, зажглись две пары голубых глаз. Поверить в то, что увидел, было сложно, Скотт даже непроизвольно шагнул ближе, но нет, это не было игрой света, глаза Айзека на самом деле стали голубыми.   
      — Твои глаза!  
      — Ах, это. Я забыл, — на мгновение его рука потянулась к лицу и во всей его позе появилась глубокая печать, как рука резко опустилась и наваждение исчезло.  
      — Как это произошло?  
      — Может быть, расскажу при случае. А сейчас… ты не против? — Айзек подхватил с пола свою сумку и указал на дверь.  
      — Да, конечно. Поговорим, когда будешь готов.  
      — Пожалуй, мне тоже лучше уйти, — Малия уже собрала свои ранее разбросанные по комнате вещи и направилась к выходу, но, спохватившись, Скотт задержал ее за руку.  
      — Почему? Ты ведь хотела остаться на ночь.  
      — Хотела. Но, как видишь, обстоятельства изменились.  
      — Вы могли бы познакомиться получше. — Айзек неожиданно громко хмыкнул, получив от Скотта внимательный взгляд, правда, без комментариев.  
      — Не сегодня. Вы давно не виделись, вам есть что обсудить, и я буду только мешать, — Малия улыбнулась и шагнула к выходу, но тут же обернулась и прижалась к губам своего парня долгим поцелуем. — Увидимся завтра, хорошо?  
      Скотт смог только обалдело кивнуть и неловко облизать губы. От ее поцелуев у него всегда немного сносило крышу.   
      Наблюдая за этой сценой Айзек даже забыл, что собирался уходить, и поэтому когда девушка проходила мимо, он по-прежнему стоял в дверном проходе и едва успел посторониться, но все равно «случайно» был чувствительно задет плечом. Пусть сейчас Малия и решила отступить, но это не значит, что она готова с легкостью отказаться от МакКолла.  
      Оставшись в одиночестве в своей спальне, Скотт еще несколько минут пытался осознать, что последние примерно минут десять ему не померещились. А потом до него вновь дошло, что его друг вернулся, и волна радости захлестнула с головой, аж завыть захотелось от переполняющих эмоций. Должен ли он кому-нибудь позвонить? Маме? Но она наверняка сейчас вся в пациентах и этой новости вряд ли уделит должное внимание. Лучше пусть для нее будет сюрприз. Стоит ли позвонить Стайлзу? Сейчас он занят подготовкой к поездке в Куантико, да и с Айзеком они никогда особо не ладили. Может, Лидии? Если только позже, на самом деле у него были дела поважнее: во-первых не мешало бы полностью одеться, а во-вторых стоит спуститься на кухню и приготовить что-нибудь перекусить. Пока он надевал чистую футболку, появилась мысль, что с Малией он поступил не очень хорошо, но ведь завтра они встретятся и он постарается все ей объяснить и тогда вновь все будет хорошо. Наверное.  
      Когда Айзек присоединился к Скотту на кухне, тот как раз разливал по чашкам чай, а на столе горкой лежали наскоро нарезанные бутерброды.  
      — Извини, ни на что другое просто не хватило бы времени.  
      — Все нормально, все равно наедаться на ночь не стоит, — Айзек с благодарностью принял из рук Скотта чашку с чаем и на мгновение их пальцы соприкоснулись. Скотту показалось, что они горячее кипятка.  
      — Айзек, — парень отозвался невнятным мычанием, старательно пережевывая сразу половину бутерброда. Кажется, все же стоило приготовить что-то посущественнее. — Почему ты вернулся?  
      Тогда Айзек отложил недоеденный бутерброд и посмотрел прямо на Скотта:  
      — Потому что здесь мой дом. Потому что скучал. Потому что там меня больше ничего не удерживало и не ждало, — судя по вмиг погрустневшим глазам, за этими словами крылась какая-то печальная история, но сейчас для нее было не время. — И, наконец, потому что колледж, куда я поступил, находится здесь, в Калифорнии.   
      — Калифорнийский? Я тоже туда поступил.  
      — Я знаю. На самом деле, я знаю обо всем, что здесь происходило за время моего отсутствия. Арджент рассказал.  
      — Да, дерьма здесь было предостаточно, — негодование не позволило Скотту углубиться в воспоминания. — Ты мог хотя бы звонить иногда… — на одном дыхании выпалил он.   
      — Не мог. И не хотел. — Скотт ничего на это не ответил, но его молчание требовало объяснений намного красноречивее. Айзек усмехнулся. — Когда я только уехал, мне ничего не хотелось слышать ни о Бейкон Хиллс, ни о ком-то из его жителей. Даже о тебе, Скотт. Прости. Я был сломлен.  
      — Понимаю. Такой момент в моей жизни тоже был.  
      Их глаза вновь встретились, отразив боль воспоминаний, возможно, однажды они и это обсудят, а пока они лишь молча выразили друг другу сочувствие. И Айзек продолжил:  
      — А затем, когда боль и горе поутихли, я попросил Криса рассказать мне все – к этому времени он уже вернулся в Бейкон Хиллс. Я же вернуться вместе с ним не мог. Я знал, что тебе нужна помощь, знал обо всех опасностях, но не был готов помочь, скорее всего, я просто бы мешался под ногами, если вообще выжил бы. Все, что я мог, это попытаться стать лучше, сильнее, чтобы быть достойным тебя, чтобы быть тебе опорой.  
      — И у тебя получилось? — голос Скотта был пустым, ничего не выражающим.  
      — Не знаю. Но я сделал все от меня зависящее.  
      Айзек помолчал и добавил то, с чего ему следовало начать их встречу.  
      — Прости меня, Скотт. Прости, что меня не было рядом.  
      Отвечать МакКолл не спешил. Просто потому, что не знал, как ему реагировать. Он не держал на парня зла или обиды, и необходимости в извинениях не видел. Но все же понимал, что они должны были прозвучать.  
      — Расскажи мне, — эта просьба была лучшим вариантом в сложившейся ситуации, по крайней мере, так ему показалось.  
      — Что именно?  
      — Все. И начни с самого начала.


	2. Айзек

      Я не буду утомлять тебя долгим и нудным пересказом перелета. Скажу лишь, что уже сидя в самолете до меня дошло, что я лечу в другую страну, с другим языком и культурой. У меня началась такая паника, что я чуть не сошел с самолета. Арджент меня успокоил в свойственной ему манере: заставил меня сделать несколько глотков бренди, уж не знаю, как он смог пронести его на борт. Стресс и высокоградусный алкоголь быстро сделали свое дело, и весь перелет я проспал.   
      У здания аэропорта нас ждал арендованный автомобиль.   
      Хоть мы приземлись в Париже, однако до места назначения было еще далеко. Конечно, я понимал, что в самом Париже мы жить не будем, пожалуй, на этом мои знания о месте нашего назначения заканчивались. Только уже сидя в автомобиле, Арджент кратко объяснил мне куда мы направлялись. Небольшой городок или крупная деревня, на севере Франции, с названием, которое тебе ни о чем не скажет, да это и неважно, на самом деле. И с населением окол двух тысяч человек. Это чтобы ты понимал, что любые новости там разносились быстрее ветра. Тем не менее, казалось бы, это неплохое место, чтобы залечить душевные раны — тихое, уединенное. Если бы не одно но. Деревня эта много поколений принадлежала охотникам.   
      Честно говоря, когда Крис мне об этом сказал, я практически выпрыгнул из машины, прямо на ходу. Серьезно, я даже дверь успел открыть. Чтобы вновь меня успокоить пришлось остановиться в ближайшей закусочной у дороги. Сделав заказ, Арджент отошел, ведь в пути мы были достаточно долго, я же от нечего делать рассматривал посетителей. В основном здесь были дальнобойщики и туристы, но были и местные. К ним я постарался прислушаться и вдруг понял, что вполне понимаю их, и при необходимости смогу ответить. Осознание того, что в чужой стране я все же не совсем беспомощен, немного меня успокоило. А еще появилась благодарность к преподавателю французского в нашей школе — свою зарплату она получала не зря.  
      Арджент, когда вернулся, нашел меня чуть повеселевшим и с сомнением рассматривающим еду на тарелке.  
      — Выглядишь лучше, — он сел на свое место и жестом попросил официантку принести кофе. Похоже, подобные знаки одинаковые во многих странах. — Успокоился?  
      — Не совсем. Просто понял, что, оказывается, неплохо владею французским.  
      — Я об этом не подумал, когда вез тебя сюда. Но хорошо, что эта проблема отпала.  
      Я лишь пожал плечами. Иногда поражаешься недальновидности взрослых, впрочем, в этом случае были смягчающие обстоятельства.  
      — Поешь. Силы тебе понадобятся.  
      — Ага, чтобы было чем стошнить, — невольно это представив, я чуть было не побежал в уборную.  
      — Хотя бы попробуй. Это довольно вкусно.  
      Я все еще сомневался, однако взял вилку в руки.  
      — Хм, если это мой последний ужин, мне бы хотелось выбирать его самому. — Не то что бы было невкусно, скорее непривычно. Но есть я продолжил, поскольку внезапно обнаружил, что зверски голоден.  
      — О чем ты? Какой еще последний ужин?  
      — Ну, ты везешь меня в логово охотников. Ты правда думаешь, что там будут рады оборотню?  
      — У нас есть кодекс… — мне стало смешно. Взрослый и серьезный мужчина, но иногда бывает до ужаса наивен.  
      — И ты уверен, что каждый житель в этой деревне ему следует? Допустим, сразу меня не убьют, даже разрешат остаться, а потом кто-нибудь заявит, что я косо на него посмотрел и все. Вряд ли будут разбираться так это или нет, и всем будет плевать, что в тот момент меня даже рядом не было! — Я отбросил столовые приборы, и они громко звякнули о тарелку, аппетит окончательно пропал. Как и настроение. — Лучше бы Они меня добили…  
      Это я, конечно, не подумав ляпнул, сгоряча. Лицо Криса вытянулось и побледнело. Он старался сдерживать свои эмоции, понимая, что я не со зла, однако гнев, растерянность и горе были настолько яркими, что не почувствовать их я не мог.  
      — Прости.  
      По негласному соглашению мы ни разу не говорили и не обсуждали случившееся. После минуты слабости и отчаяния еще здесь, в Бейкон Хиллс, пытаться как-то сблизиться мы не старались, не считали это нужным. А может и стоило бы.  
      — Доверься мне. Я со всем разберусь, — злости в его голосе уже не было, но он все еще был расстроен. — Хорошо?  
      Я кивнул. Чувствовал я себя очень виноватым и меньшее что я мог, это быть послушным.  
      — Нам ехать еще пару часов, хотелось бы успеть до темноты. Так что, если ты закончил, нам лучше выдвигаться.  
      Следующие несколько часов мы ехали в полной тишине, каждый думал о чем-то своем. Признаться, вспомнить обо всем, что тогда творилось в моей голове вряд ли возможно, но одно я помню точно: в тот момент я очень сожалел, что покинул тебя. И все же я находился в относительном спокойствии, пока не заметил на дороге знак, обозначающий, что мы въезжаем на территорию нужной нам деревни. Меня начало трясти, как я ощутил на своем плече сильную и теплую ладонь.  
      — Верь мне, — Арджент не отрывал взгляда от дороги, но его голос звучал так спокойно и уверенно, что я начал успокаиваться.   
      Скоро показалась и сама деревня. Довольно типичная для севера Франции: несколько улиц небольших двухэтажных домиков в нормандском стиле, на первых этажах которых, как правило, располагались всевозможные лавки, мастерские, ресторанчики. Старинная церковь с колокольней на живописной площади в самом центре. А чуть дальше за чертой города находись дома наиболее влиятельных лиц. Прибавь к этому, что в теплые месяцы все улицы утопали в зелени и цветах, поэтому деревня хоть и не входила в рекомендуемый список для туристов, но все же их здесь хватало. На первый взгляд никогда не подумаешь, что основную часть населения здесь составляют охотники.   
      На въезде в город нас уже ждали. Пара пикапов перекрыли дорогу, а группа людей с каменными лицами смотрели на наш приближающийся джип.   
      — Они нас ждут? — я запаниковал. — Почему они нас ждут? Они что, знают про меня?  
      Наивно я полагал, что мой секрет таковым и останется. И если буду осторожен, то смогу протянуть достаточно долго. Но, как оказалось, Арджент рассказал про меня своей родственнице, еще когда договаривался о приезде. А я уже упоминал, как быстро там разносились новости: если кто-то чихал на одном конце деревни, на другом в тот же момент ему говорили «будь здоров».   
      Крис остановил машину за пару метров до встречающих.  
      — Я разберусь. Сиди здесь. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не выходи из машины, если я не скажу. — Я мало того, что не собирался выходить, я готов был прыгнуть за руль и, вдарив по газам, рвануть назад в аэропорт. Вместо этого я с трудом выдавил из себя «Хорошо» и приготовился слушать, вдруг мне и правда будет лучше уехать.  
      Навстречу к Крису вышел мужчина лет пятидесяти, и хоть в его волосы уже были наполовину седы, он все еще сохранял крепкую физическую форму. В драке с ним выстоять было бы непросто. К сожалению, мне удалось это выяснить на личном опыте.  
      — Кристофер.  
      — Филипп.  
      Они остановились на расстоянии шага, коротко поприветствовав друг друга, а затем как-то слишком уж неожиданно обнялись.  
      — Прими мои соболезнования, — в голосе мужчины действительно присутствовало сочувствие, но было и что-то еще.  
      — Спасибо, — а вот голос Арджента был напряжен. Он доверял этим мужчинам, однако все же не знал, чего от них ждать. — Но вряд ли вы все здесь, лишь затем, чтобы выразить сожаления.  
      — Ты прав. Я думаю, ты и так знаешь, почему мы здесь. — Арджент промолчал, возможно, хотел услышать ответ, не знаю. — Мальчишка в твоей машине, который нас сейчас подслушивает. — Он посмотрел прямо на меня. Я испугался, но изо всех сил старался этого не показывать. И кажется, мне удалось, поскольку Филипп неопределенно хмыкнул и отвернулся. — Оборотень…  
      Не то вопрос, не то утверждение, непонятно.  
      — Оборотень, — подтвердил Крис.  
      — Крис, ты же знаешь правила. Мы разговариваем сейчас только из уважения к твоей тетушке. Иначе… сам знаешь. — Догадаться несложно, как поступают с охотниками нарушившими правила. Я даже не догадывался, насколько Арджент рисковал, когда вез меня туда. — В этой деревне сверхъестественных созданий не было уже несколько столетий. Почему мы должны впустить его?  
      — Потому что однажды ты уже это сделал.  
      Филипп резко помрачнел, а остальные взволнованно зашевелились.  
      — Он другое дело! — Тогда я еще не знал о ком речь, иначе бы сразу развернул машину и уехал.  
      — А почему этот мальчик не может быть таким же? Собери совет, узнайте его историю, и тогда мы примем любое ваше решение.  
      Я напрягся после этих слов, но Крис был спокоен, значит, причин паниковать не было.  
      — Он не будет здесь в безопасности, — Филипп сдался, это был его последний аргумент, но и он не сработал.  
      — Напротив. Сейчас для него здесь самое безопасное место.  
      — Хорошо, Крис, сейчас вы можете въехать. Мы соберем совет немедленно.  
      Они кивнули друг другу и разошлись по машинам.   
      — Кто это? — я указал на мужчину, который давал указания остальным, какие именно, прислушиваться я не стал.  
      — Его зовут Филипп Арно. Охотник в первом поколении, однако его семья одна из самых известных и уважаемых, наравне с моей. Формально в деревне он главный. Как мэр или староста. Однако все важные вопросы, вроде тебя, решаются советом.  
      — Кто входит в совет?   
      — Жители деревни, обладающие наибольшим влиянием.  
      — А если они не разрешат мне остаться?   
      — Тогда будем молиться, чтобы они, по крайней мере, позволили нам спокойно уехать. Но не волнуйся, нам не придется уезжать.  
      За разговором мы в сопровождении двух пикапов доехали до центра деревни, и только когда мы остановились, сопровождающие автомобили уехали. Словно в прямой, без единого перекрестка улице, да еще упирающейся в конце в церковь, можно было куда-то скрыться. Но до церкви мы не доехали, притормозив у достаточно большого здания, в котором находилась единственная в деревне гостиница. Хотя это слово вряд ли подходило. Когда мы вошли, я смог рассмотреть большое помещение бара, где можно было заказать все, начиная от завтрака, и до стаканчика чего-нибудь горячительного. В зале были видны пара дверей, одна в уборную, другая вела в кухню и служебные помещения, на деле являющиеся жилыми комнатами владельца. В углу была лестница на второй этаж, где находились меблированные комнаты для приезжих. Крис как раз жил в одной из них, я же… впрочем, об этом я расскажу чуть позже.  
      Уже был вечер, и в баре было довольно многолюдно, по крайней мере, почти все столики были заняты. Своим появлением ажиотажа мы не создали, так что, скорее всего, обо мне знали далеко не все. Из-за стойки к нам навстречу вышла женщина на первый взгляд не старше пятидесяти лет, — уже потом я узнал, что ей слегка за шестьдесят! — еще стройная крепкая фигура, затянутая в модные узкие джинсы и свободную клетчатую рубашку с закатанными по локоть рукавами и с десятком каких-то бренчащих браслетов на запястьях. Если бы не основательно тронутые сединой темные волосы, ее возраст смело можно было сдвинуть еще на десяток лет назад. Но больше всего поражали ее глаза. Такой пронизывающий взгляд, от которого казалось нигде не скрыться. Это странно, но он пугал и располагал к себе одновременно. Одну вещь я осознал сразу: ни в коем случае нельзя переходить дорогу этой женщине.  
      — Крис.  
      — Тетушка Софи.  
      И они обнялись. Это форма приветствия что ли такая? Я так и не разобрался.  
      Многие посетители вновь обернулись в нашу сторону, однако уже через пару секунд им это зрелище наскучило, и они вернулись к прерванному ужину или выпивке.  
      — А ты значит тот самый Айзек, — пока я оглядывался, она обратилась ко мне. От неожиданности я вздрогнул и… улыбнулся. Не знаю почему, может, интуиция, но такая моя реакция ей понравилась. — Ох, какая милая улыбка. Да ты красавчик! Крис, ты мне об этом не говорил.  
      Арджент безразлично пожал плечами, его эта ситуация нисколько не удивила, видимо была чем-то привычным.  
      — Вижу, что мой дорогой племянник про меня не рассказывал, — Криса уже не было рядом, он подошел к стойке, чтобы попросить у официантки стакан воды. — Пожалуй, так даже лучше. Мне понравилось, что я увидела, — кажется, она имела в виду мою улыбку. — Что ж, давай знакомиться. Я София Арджент, но практически все здесь меня называют тетушка Софи или просто тетушка. Можешь звать меня так же.   
      Судя по тому, как вытянулись лица у посетителей, что сидели в зоне слышимости этого разговора, такое доверие к чужаку для нее было несвойственно. Я вновь улыбнулся, тетушка Софи мне определенно нравилась. В ней было полно секретов, контрастов, и она всегда выбирала сама тех, с кем ей дружить и кого любить, и я неимоверно горд, что попал в их число.  
      — Я… — только я хотел представиться, но она тут же меня перебила. Возможно, не хотела, чтобы я случайно сболтнул что-нибудь лишнее в общем зале.  
      — Я прекрасно знаю кто ты, мой дорогой. — На слове «ты» она сделала еле заметный акцент, а я почему-то смутился, чем вызвал новый прилив восторга. — Ты и правда такой милый! Но давайте пройдем в дом. Вы, наверное, устали с дороги.  
      Мы прошли через дверь, ведущую в служебные помещения, где так же находилась кухня, а в конце коридора была еще одна дверь, за которой была большая и уютная гостиная. Полки, заставленные книгами, всевозможными сувенирами, фотографиями. Удобный на вид диван и несколько совершенно разных кресел. Пол, застланный коврами, и окна с тяжелыми плотными шторами. Здесь был стол для чаепития, при необходимости раскладывающийся в большой обеденный. Но самое примечательное это большой камин на одной из стен. Тогда было тепло и необходимости в отоплении не было, но я был уверен, что камин полностью рабочий. И все было оформлено мягких бардовых тонах, что в основном и создавало ощущение уюта и тепла.  
      — Здесь так уютно! — я не смог сдержать эмоций. В момент, когда я переступил порог комнаты, я ощутил, будто я дома.  
      — Спасибо. Это моя любимая комната. Вы голодны?  
      — Нет, мы перекусили по дороге сюда.  
      — В этой вонючей дыре «У Луи»? — я кивнул, хотя понятия не имел, как называется та забегаловка, где мы останавливались. — Крис, сколько раз я тебе говорила не портить там желудок? — Она выглянула за дверь и крикнула в коридор:   
      — Кати, будь добра принеси ужин нашим гостям.  
      Из коридора донесся утвердительный ответ и дверь закрылась.  
      — Тетушка, ты не забыла, что нас ждут на совете? — Крис сидел на одном из кресел и вертел в руках какую-то безделушку, по его виду можно было предположить, что прямо в тот момент куда-либо идти ему крайне не хотелось.  
      Тетушка вновь открыла дверь:  
      — Кати, ужин на одного, пожалуйста, — и вновь послышался утвердительный ответ. — В таком случае, Крис, ты поужинаешь позже.  
      — Не страшно. Мы и так уже опаздываем.  
      — Подождут. Мне нужно было познакомиться с мальчиком лично.  
      В ее голосе проскользнули стальные нотки, и что-то мне подсказывало, что совет может что-то и решает, однако ее слово самое весомое.  
      Дверь вновь открылась и в комнату вошла невысокая чуть полноватая девушка, немного меня старше, с очень милыми веснушками на лице и огненно рыжими волосами. Кати. Она расставила тарелки с едой на столике, и пошла на выход. В какой-то момент наши взгляды встретились, и мы непроизвольно друг другу улыбнулись.  
      — Тетушка, нам уже действительно пора.  
      — А разве мне не нужно там быть? Ведь все же решается моя судьба.  
      — При иных обстоятельствах — конечно. Но в данном случаем будет лучше, если за тебя поручится тот, кого люди в деревне знают и уважают. А твою историю Крис знает не хуже тебя.  
      — Я понял.   
      — Хорошо, — она кивнула Крису, и тот скрылся за дверью, но не той, что вела в бар, на ходу бросив, что подождет на улице. — Айзек, садись и кушай, ты очень бледный. Вижу, что Кати тебе приглянулась, — я покраснел, хотя она всего лишь надо мной подшучивала, чтобы немного подбодрить, — но она сегодня нужна в баре, поэтому компанию тебе составит Вивьен, если ты не возражаешь.  
      Я пожал плечами, понятно, что совсем без присмотра меня не оставят. И по комнате разносился такой вкусный запах от еды, что мне было все равно, лишь бы побыстрей до нее добраться.  
      — Вивьен, выходи! — Тетушка слегка повысила голос, и я ждал, что в дверь кто-то войдет, но ошибся. Из-за дивана вдруг появилась темноволосая макушка, а вслед за ней девочка лет семи-восьми. От удивления я не сдержался:  
      — И не боитесь ее оставлять наедине... со мной? — я запнулся, потому что не знал, кому известно о моем секрете и знает ли об этом ребенок.  
      Но поняв, что именно сказал, я тут же прикусил язык, но тетушка лишь рассмеялась.  
      — Ты извини меня, конечно, но если бы я боялась всяких сопляков, то не дожила бы до своих лет. А Вив будет только полезно общение с тобой. — Она еще раз хохотнула и вышла за дверь. Но замок все же заперла.  
      Мы с Вивьен молча уставились друг на друга. Обычная девочка, но в будущем наверняка станет очень привлекательной, одни только ярко-зеленые глаза чего стоят. Но пока это просто любопытный и гиперактивный ребенок.   
      Желудок напомнил о себе, и я еле сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на еду, вдруг напугаю. Ужин на самом деле был на порядок выше, чем в той забегаловке, впрочем, там я особо вкуса и не чувствовал.   
      — А ты правда оборотень? — раздался рядом звонкий вопрос, и я чуть не подавился от неожиданности. Вивьен сидела на соседнем стуле. И когда только успела?  
      — Правда. Но разве ты должна об этом знать?  
      — Я подслушала бабушкин разговор. Она потом меня отругала и велела никому об этом не говорить, потому что это чужой секрет и нужно его уважать.  
      — Твоя бабушка очень крутая, — и вряд ли я когда-нибудь узнаю насколько именно.   
      — Ага, — но о бабушке ей говорить, разумеется, не хотелось. — А ты можешь показать?  
      — Показать что?  
      — Твои глаза. У оборотней светятся глаза. Желтым — у бет и омег. Синим — у оборотней, причинившим вред невинным людям. И красным — у альфы. Но ты не альфа.  
      — Почему ты так решила? — я аж растерялся.  
      — Альфа бы не сбежал.  
      Я чувствовал себя ужасно уязвленным от слов маленькой девочки.  
      — Ты очень умный ребенок, да?  
      — Мне многие так говорят.  
      — Думаю, мы подружимся, — Вивьен улыбнулась, кажется, она уже записала меня в свои друзья. Да и с чего-то же начинать знакомство с деревней нужно, а этот ребенок явно знает здесь всех и вся. Насчет того останусь ли я здесь, я уже не переживал. После знакомства с тетушкой Софи, я был спокоен, и пребывание в деревне охотников не казалось мне таким пугающим.   
      — Так какие у тебя глаза?  
      Я показал. И в тот момент, когда мои глаза зажглись, я ощутил не слишком далекое присутствие чего-то сверхъестественного. Всего на мгновение, и возможно, мне это только показалось, ведь тогда я почти валился с ног от усталости и стресса.  
      — Желтые! Тебе идет. А полное превращение? — ей было любопытно, это понятно. Но после ужина мне едва хватило сил добраться до дивана.  
      — Прости, Вив, может быть, позже. Я очень устал.   
      — Ой, я забыла, что ты только приехал.  
      Ответить я не успел, моя голова коснулась диванной подушки, и я моментально погрузился в сон. Последнее, что еще успело достигнуть моего сознания, была фраза «я посижу рядом» и то, как меня накрыли пледом. Пожалуй, это был первый спокойный сон за последние несколько дней. И когда вернулась тетушка, я хоть и открыл глаза, но все еще казался сонным и уставшим. А вот она как раз была довольна и полна энергии, значит, собрание прошло, как ей того и хотелось.  
       — Все хорошо? — не смотря на это, я был слегка встревожен. Я ждал появления Арджента, но он не пришел, и это меня напрягло.  
      — Более чем. Крис, ужинает в общем зале со старыми приятелями, — она правильно поняла мою растерянность. — Уже поздно и ты устал, поговорим обо всем завтра. А сейчас пойдем, покажу твою комнату.  
      Пока мы обменивались фразами, Вивьен успела выскользнуть из комнаты, широко улыбнувшись мне напоследок.   
      — Вижу вы нашли общий язык, — прокомментировала тетушка, когда мы следом за Вив вышли за дверь, которая вела в заднюю часть дома, где располагалась хозяйская спальня и лестница на второй этаж. По ней мы и поднялись.  
      — Она… — я заколебался, подбирая подходящее слово, — необычная.  
      — Да, пожалуй, это определение ей подходит лучше всего. Она моя внучка. Мой младший сын и невестка разбились в аварии два года назад. Теперь она моя забота.  
      — О, мои соболезнования.  
      — Спасибо. И я до сих пор не выразила тебе свои.  
      — У меня не такая ситуация.  
      — Может быть. Но они тоже были тебе своего рода семьей. — Я не нашелся что ответить, но понимал, что эта женщина нравится мне все больше и больше. — А вот и твоя комната.   
      На этаже был узкий коридор и три двери.   
      — Эта комната Вивьен, — она указала на соседнюю дверь, — а третья дверь ведет в ванную. Она у вас одна на двоих. Располагайся, теперь это твой дом.  
      Услышать такие слова, было для меня большим сюрпризом, поэтому я не сдержался и обнял тетушку. Она промедлила всего секунду и обняла меня в ответ.  
      — Спасибо. — Было не совсем ясно, за что именно я поблагодарил: за комнату или за ответные объятия, наверное, за все сразу.  
      Она ушла, пожелав мне доброй ночи, а я остался осматриваться. Комната была просторной, светлой и чистой. Немного обезличенной, потому что долгое время в ней никто не жил, но ранее она принадлежала старшему из сыновей тетушки. В самой комнате была большая удобная кровать, письменный стол, как потом оказалось, хранящий парочку секретов, вместительный шкаф для одежды, в котором мои вещи смотрелись весьма сиротливо, и книжные полки, заполненные всевозможной учебной литературой. В общем, там было все, что нужно для жизни.   
      Отметившись в ванной комнате, я, как был в одежде, рухнул на кровать и тут же заснул. Этот утомительный напряженный день наконец-то закончился, но следующий обещал быть нисколько не лучше.


	3. Он моя бета

      До Скот­та не сра­зу дош­ло, что Ай­зек за­мол­чал, нас­толь­ко его впе­чат­лил рас­сказ. А ког­да под­нял на пар­ня взгляд, тот уже зад­ре­мывал си­дя на ди­ване, ку­да они пе­ремес­ти­лись, ког­да за­кон­чи­ли пить чай. Скотт улыб­нулся, срав­нив се­бя с Вивь­ен, пос­коль­ку то­же умуд­рился за­быть, что Ай­зек толь­ко-толь­ко вер­нулся.  
      — Ай­зек, ты не дол­жен здесь спать. Иди на­верх.  
      Но он про­буб­нил что-то ти­па «мне и здесь неп­ло­хо», что Скот­та, ра­зуме­ет­ся, не ус­тро­ило.  
      — Это те­бе так ка­жет­ся, но ди­ван ужас­но не­удоб­ный. Ут­ром, ког­да бу­дет бо­леть все те­ло, по­жале­ешь, что не пос­лу­шал­ся.   
      — Угу.  
      С боль­шой не­охо­той Ай­зек все же под­нялся, од­на­ко тут же по­шат­нулся, и Скот­ту приш­лось его при­дер­жать.  
      — Да­вай, я от­ве­ду те­бя в спаль­ню, — он об­хва­тил пар­ня за та­лию, под­ста­вив ему свое пле­чо для опо­ры. А ощу­тив на се­бе тя­жесть чу­жого те­ла, не­воль­но ох­нул. — Ух, а ты тя­желый.  
      Ай­зек чуть ос­ла­бил дав­ле­ние, и ид­ти ста­ло лег­че.  
      — Ка­жет­ся, твоя жизнь во Фран­ции бы­ла ни­чуть не ме­нее ин­те­рес­ной, чем у нас здесь. — За раз­го­вором Скотт хо­тел скрыть стран­ное вол­не­ние, по­явив­ше­еся из-за бли­зос­ти пар­ня, од­на­ко в от­вет по­лучил оче­ред­ное угу­канье. — Лад­но, про­дол­жим раз­го­вор зав­тра.  
      Они под­ни­мались по лес­тни­це, и Ай­зек на­чал силь­нее опи­рать­ся на пле­чо дру­га. Скотт толь­ко ох­нул под не­ожи­дан­ной тя­жестью и пок­репче об­нял его за та­лию. Но все же пос­ледние нес­коль­ко сту­пенек да­лись им с боль­шим тру­дом и, не­лов­ко зап­нувшись о пос­леднюю, они оба по­лете­ли на пол. Ай­зе­ку по­вез­ло чуть боль­ше, он при­зем­лился на срав­ни­тель­но мяг­кое те­ло Мак­Колла, ко­торо­му в от­ли­чие от дру­га сов­сем не по­вез­ло: ма­ло то­го, что он чувс­тви­тель­но уда­рил­ся спи­ной, так еще и боль­шой туш­кой свер­ху при­дави­ло. И ког­да он за­шипел ка­кие-то ру­гатель­ства, Ай­зек при­под­нялся на лок­тях, что­бы по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся все ли в по­ряд­ке и ока­зал­ся нос к но­су со Скот­том. Все сло­ва тут же ис­па­рились. Они прос­то ле­жали на по­лу лес­тнич­но­го про­лета и мол­ча смот­ре­ли друг на дру­га.  
      Скотт за­метил, как рез­ко рас­ши­рились зрач­ки Ай­зе­ка и как он мед­ленно, да­же слиш­ком мед­ленно на­чал скло­нять­ся к его гу­бам. Сер­дце за­билось быс­трей, и кровь при­лила к го­лове, и он очень на­де­ял­ся, что его смуг­лая ко­жа смог­ла скрыть это не­понят­но от­ку­да взяв­ше­еся сму­щение. Ког­да гу­бы Ай­зе­ка вот-вот дол­жны бы кос­нуть­ся его, Скотт зас­та­вил се­бя улыб­нуть­ся и упер­ся ру­ками в пле­чи пар­ня.  
      — Так ты еще тя­желей. Слезь с ме­ня.  
      К Лей­хи как буд­то вер­ну­лась яс­ность мыш­ле­ния, он отс­тра­нил­ся от нер­вно ер­за­юще­го под ним Скот­та и лег­ко под­нялся на но­ги, слов­но ни­чего стран­но­го не про­изош­ло.   
      — По­мочь? — он про­тянул ру­ку и ед­ва Скотт за нее ух­ва­тил­ся, дер­нул его на се­бя, но не рас­счи­тал си­лу и они вновь ока­зались в опас­ной бли­зос­ти друг от дру­га.  
      — Кхм… спа­сибо, — Скотт тут же отс­тра­нил­ся, с не­го и так за гла­за хва­тило на се­год­ня сму­щения. — Идем спать?  
      — Да, ко­неч­но.  
      Дверь в спаль­ню Ай­зе­ка на­ходи­лась сра­зу воз­ле лес­тни­цы, по­это­му под­дер­жка ему боль­ше бы­ла не нуж­на. Од­на­ко Скотт все рав­но за­мял­ся воз­ле не­го.  
      — Мо­жешь вос­поль­зо­вать­ся мо­ей ван­ной, ес­ли на­до.  
      — Не нуж­но. На са­мом де­ле я го­тов ус­нуть пря­мо сей­час да­же стоя. Но спа­сибо. — Ай­зек улыб­нулся и поч­ти скрыл­ся за дверью, как до не­го до­нес­ся го­лос Мак­Колла:  
      — Тог­да доб­рой но­чи.  
      — И те­бе.  
      Уже ле­жа в кро­вати Скотт еще дол­го не мог зас­нуть не смот­ря на поз­днее вре­мя. Его мыс­ли кру­тились вок­руг это­го бо­гато­го на со­бытия ве­чера: ему хо­телось уз­нать про­дол­же­ние ис­то­рии Ай­зе­ка, по­нять, по­чему та­кая не­понят­ная ре­ак­ция на его бли­зость, по­мирить­ся с Ма­ли­ей, хо­тя это в го­раз­до мень­шей сте­пени и ско­рее прос­то для ус­по­ко­ения ду­ши. А вот Ай­зек, нап­ро­тив, спо­кой­но спал и, прис­лу­шива­ясь к его мер­но­му ды­ханию, не­ожи­дан­но для се­бя Скотт зас­нул.  
      Не смот­ря на то, что ему дол­го не спа­лось, ут­ром он прос­нулся как обыч­но ра­но, по при­выч­ке прис­лу­шива­ясь к про­ис­хо­дяще­му в до­ме. Ма­ма уже вер­ну­лась со сме­ны, но еще не ло­жилась, чем-то за­нима­ясь вни­зу, а вот со­сед­няя спаль­ня бы­ла пус­та и, ка­жет­ся, Ай­зе­ка вов­се не бы­ло до­ма.  
      — Еще не спишь? — Скотт пря­мо в пи­жаме спус­тился вниз и на­шел ма­му на кух­не, до­мыва­ющей по­суду.  
      — Уже со­бира­лась, — ус­лы­шав воп­рос, она сра­зу вык­лю­чила во­ду и, вы­тирая ру­ки по­лотен­цем, обер­ну­лась к сы­ну. — По­чему не ска­зал мне?  
      — Ду­мал, пусть бу­дет сюр­приз. Удач­ный?  
      — Еще бы. Ай­зек встре­тил ме­ня на кух­не с нак­ры­тым для зав­тра­ка сто­лом.  
      — Зав­трак? — толь­ко ус­лы­шав про еду, как в жи­воте Скот­та за­ур­ча­ло.  
      — На пли­те. Он и на те­бя при­гото­вил.  
      Я­ич­ни­ца с бе­коном. От­лично. Ка­кого-ни­будь кру­ас­са­на и ча­шеч­ки ко­фе ему бы точ­но не хва­тило.   
      — И вот еще, — Ме­лис­са пос­та­вила на стол та­релоч­ку с… кру­ас­са­нами. Скотт ед­ва не рас­сме­ял­ся в го­лос. — Не знаю, где ему уда­лось их най­ти так ра­но у нас в го­роде, но они еще теп­лые.  
      Ко­фе он на­лил се­бе сам.  
      — А сам он где, кста­ти? — про­чав­кал Скотт, нас­толь­ко бы­ло вкус­но.  
      — Ска­зал, что есть ка­кие-то де­ла и что к обе­ду, ско­рее все­го, вер­нется. — Ме­лис­са по­жала пле­чами, вро­де «боль­ше мне не­из­вес­тно», а за­тем по­чему-то за­шеп­та­ла: — Ай­зек… он так из­ме­нил­ся.  
      — Ты да­же не пред­став­ля­ешь нас­коль­ко. Зна­ешь, мам, его гла­за ста­ли го­лубы­ми.  
      — Ох! Но это же не обя­затель­но под­ра­зуме­ва­ет что-то пло­хое?  
      — Не обя­затель­но. Он не рас­ска­зывал, но мне по­каза­лось, за этим кро­ет­ся что-то очень пе­чаль­ное.  
      Они вмес­те вы­пили еще по ча­шеч­ке ко­фе и Скотт пе­рес­ка­зал все, что уже ус­пел ус­лы­шать от Ай­зе­ка, до­пол­нив рас­сказ кое-ка­кими сво­ими мыс­ля­ми.   
      — Ка­жет­ся, он пе­режил не­мало.  
      — Как и мы, — Скотт толь­ко сей­час за­метил, что чаш­ка с ко­фе у ма­тери сто­ит нет­ро­нутая и вспом­нил по­чему. — Мам, иди от­ды­хай. Еще ус­пе­ем по­гово­рить, да и Ай­зек боль­ше ни­куда не де­нет­ся.  
      Не­понят­но от­ку­да это по­яви­лось, но Скотт аб­со­лют­но был уве­рен, что это прав­да.  
Ме­лис­са уш­ла, а Скотт до­мыл по­суду и вер­нулся к се­бе в ком­на­ту. Ему нуж­но бы­ло кое-что по­читать для кол­леджа. Ди­тон прис­лал ему це­лую ко­роб­ку по­лез­ных книг, и хо­телось бы ус­петь оз­на­комить­ся с ни­ми до на­чала за­нятий. А еще у не­го на ве­чер бы­ла наз­на­чена тре­ниров­ка, ко­торую точ­но не от­ме­нить, да­же ес­ли бы к ним в го­род при­ехал пре­зидент лич­но.  
      Ког­да вер­нулся Ай­зек, Скотт как раз со­бирал­ся на тре­ниров­ку, собс­твен­но они стол­кну­лись поч­ти в две­рях.  
      — Ты ухо­дишь? — Ай­зек удив­ленно ус­та­вил­ся на сум­ку в ру­ках Скот­та. И он от­ве­тил ему тем же лю­бопыт­ным взгля­дом. Мо­жет да­же в боль­ше сте­пени, пос­коль­ку на Лей­хи был стро­гий кос­тюм с гал­сту­ком, а в ру­ках он дер­жал нес­коль­ко па­пок с до­кумен­та­ми.  
      — У ме­ня тре­ниров­ка по лак­россу, — и тут же от­ве­тил на не­мой воп­рос. — По­могаю тре­ниро­вать на­шу ко­ман­ду. Пос­ле то­го как все разъ­еха­лись, она ста­ла сов­сем сла­бой.  
      — А как же тре­нер?  
      — От­ды­ха­ет где-то на пля­же. — Скотт улыб­нулся, вспо­миная пос­ледний ви­де­оз­во­нок тре­нера, ле­жаще­го в шез­лонге с бо­калом ка­кого-то яр­ко­го кок­тей­ля. — А ты чем за­нимал­ся? Выг­ля­дишь из­му­чен­ным.  
      — Чувс­твую се­бя еще ху­же. Не­нави­жу всю эту бю­рок­ра­тию, — он бро­сил пап­ки на бли­жай­ший сто­лик, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на вы­пав­шие лис­ты. — Мне же во­сем­надцать, и я на­конец-то всту­пил в пра­ва нас­ле­дова­ния. Кто же знал нас­коль­ко все это дол­го и нуд­но.  
      — Все сде­лал?  
      — Вро­де. Да­же с аген­том по нед­ви­жимос­ти ус­пел встре­тить­ся.  
      — Хо­чешь про­дать дом?  
      — Да. Вер­нуть­ся ту­да все­го на нес­коль­ко ми­нут и то бы­ло неп­ри­ят­но, не мо­гу пред­ста­вить, что­бы там жить, — Ай­зе­ка аж пе­редер­ну­ло пос­ле этих слов. — Но преж­де чем про­дать, агент поп­ро­сила заб­рать все лич­ные ве­щи…  
      — Мо­гу схо­дить с то­бой, — Скотт пра­виль­но по­нял за­мин­ку пар­ня.  
      — Прав­да?  
      — Мне не слож­но. Ког­да на­до?  
      — Чем ско­рее мы это сде­ла­ем, тем быс­трее дом выс­та­вят на про­дажу.  
      — Тог­да да­вай зав­тра этим и зай­мем­ся. — Ай­зек ему бла­годар­но кив­нул и за­улы­бал­ся. — От­влечь­ся не хо­чешь?  
      — Хо­чу.  
      — Пой­дем со мной на тре­ниров­ку, это все­го на па­ру ча­сов. За­од­но и с Ли­амом поз­на­ком­лю.  
      — Ли­ам? Твоя бе­та?  
      — Ага. Ты и об этом слы­шал, — Ай­зек в от­вет по­казал го­ловой: «Нем­но­го». — Не уве­рен, прав­да, что вы сра­зу по­лади­те, он нем­но­го вспыль­чи­вый, но до­воль­но ми­лый, ес­ли уз­нать его поб­ли­же.  
      — Мне уже ин­те­рес­но. Толь­ко мне нуж­но пе­ре­одеть­ся, тер­петь не мо­гу эти офи­ци­аль­ные шмот­ки. А еще я ужас­но го­лоден.  
      — Ма­ма на кух­не как раз за­кон­чи­ла го­товить. Но по­дож­дать те­бя не смо­гу, я и так уже нем­но­го опаз­ды­ваю. Прос­ти, — он взгля­нул на ча­сы, во­об­ще-то нет, еще не опаз­ды­вал, но еще па­ра ми­нут и ко­ман­да уже бу­дет на по­ле, а Скот­ту нра­вилось при­ходить нем­но­го за­ранее и в оди­ночес­тве го­товить по­ле для тре­ниров­ки. Но не се­год­ня.  
      — Ни­чего. Я те­бя до­гоню, где на­ходит­ся по­ле, я все еще пом­ню.  
      На том и ра­зош­лись.   
      — Но­лан, бе­ги рез­че! Моя ба­буш­ка и то дви­га­ет­ся быс­трей, а она мер­тва. Ди­аз, дер­жи клюш­ку вы­ше! Ты что ей там га­зон мес­ти пы­та­ешь­ся? Так пой­ди возь­ми мет­лу, мо­жет ей ты ору­довать луч­ше бу­дешь…  
      Тре­ниров­ка бы­ла в са­мом раз­га­ре и под ед­кие за­меча­ния Мак­Колла, ко­ман­да от­ра­баты­вала брос­ки. Свис­ток и сле­ду­ющий иг­рок бе­жит к во­ротам.  
      — Ли­ам, у те­бя что, ко­сог­ла­зие се­год­ня?! — и дей­стви­тель­но за три под­хо­да Ли­ам еще ни ра­зу не за­бил, да и в це­лом выг­ля­дел вя­лым. — Так, из-за Дан­ба­ра все де­ла­ют круг вок­руг по­ля и от­ра­баты­ва­ют брос­ки даль­ше!  
      — Слы­шу лю­бимый тон Тре­нера, — Ай­зек сме­ясь, по­дошел к Скот­ту, с лю­бопытс­твом рас­смат­ри­вая пар­ней в ко­ман­де, ста­ра­ясь най­ти сре­ди них бе­ту.  
      — Что-то ты под­за­дер­жался, поч­ти час про­шел. — Ус­лы­шав го­лос Лей­хи, Скотт сра­зу же сме­нил тон на бо­лее дру­желюб­ный.  
      — Твоя ма­ма ни­как не хо­тела ме­ня от­пускать. Серь­ез­но, приш­лось сде­лать вид, что мне нуж­но в ту­алет и сбе­жать!  
      — Я же го­ворил, что она ску­чала.  
      — Кста­ти, все за­бываю спро­сить: а где твоя вто­рая по­лови­на?  
      — Ты о ком? — Скотт аж рас­те­рял­ся.  
      — Стай­лз.  
      — А, он. Его нет в го­роде. Его же при­няли в ака­демию ФБР, и всех ка­детов приз­ва­ли на нес­коль­ко дней для ка­кой-то под­го­тов­ки. Ско­ро дол­жен вер­нуть­ся.  
      — ФБР? Ему под­хо­дит. Но Дей­вис и Ку­ан­ти­ко очень да­леко друг от дру­га.  
      — Ну, ни­чего не по­дела­ешь. Бу­дем ста­рать­ся встре­чать­ся по воз­можнос­ти, — в свое вре­мя они со Стай­лзом мно­го ду­мали об этом, и по­ка та­кое ре­шение ка­залось единс­твен­ным воз­можным. — А ты? Ка­лифор­ний­ский ведь боль­шой.  
      — О, я по­еду в Дей­вис вслед за то­бой. Хо­чу стать вра­чом.  
      Гла­за Скот­та ра­дос­тно за­си­яли, но не ус­пел он ни­чего от­ве­тить, как взгляд его вдруг мет­нулся на по­ле и ре­жим «тре­нера» вновь вклю­чил­ся:  
      — Эй, Пат­рик! Я ви­дел, что ты сре­зал круг. Вер­нулся на до­рож­ку, с те­бя еще пол­кру­га, за­тем вста­нешь в ко­нец строя.   
      Па­рень не­охот­но под­чи­нил­ся, ког­да ос­таль­ная ко­ман­да вновь выс­тро­илась в ко­лон­ну воз­ле во­рот. Скотт по­дал свис­ток и тре­ниров­ка про­дол­жи­лась.  
      — Обя­затель­но так зверс­тво­вать? — ос­то­рож­но по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Ай­зек опа­са­ясь по­пасть под го­рячую ру­ку, но Скотт чет­ко раз­де­лял, как и с кем го­ворить.  
      — Я про­бовал быть мяг­че, но они тут же се­ли мне на шею и от­ка­зыва­лись ше­велить­ся. Пос­ле кон­суль­та­ции с Тре­нером я по­нял, что этот спо­соб са­мый дей­ствен­ный.  
      — Власть те­бе идет, — за­шеп­тал Ай­зек пря­мо Скот­ту на ухо и лег­ко про­вел паль­ца­ми по над­пи­си «по­мощ­ник тре­нера» на его кур­тке. По те­лу Скот­та слов­но сла­бый раз­ряд то­ка про­шел.  
      — Ах… — и что­бы скрыть свою взвол­но­ван­ность, он схва­тил­ся за свис­ток. — Ли­ам, да что с то­бой се­год­ня?!  
      Ли­ам вновь про­мах­нулся, од­на­ко в этот раз при­чиной стал Скотт, а вер­нее то, что он сто­ял прак­ти­чес­ки в об­нимку с ка­ким-то вы­соким нез­на­комым пар­нем, и не пы­тал­ся ни­как это ис­пра­вить.  
      — По­жалуй, дам им пе­редох­нуть. За­од­но и те­бя с Ли­амом поз­на­ком­лю. — Скотт по­вер­нулся к Ай­зе­ку и, ка­жет­ся, его дей­стви­тель­но не за­боти­ло, что тот сто­ит слиш­ком близ­ко. Он лишь кив­нул го­ловой в от­вет, пос­коль­ку уже за­метил пар­ня на по­ле, ко­торый не сво­дил с них глаз — вот он ма­лень­кая бе­та Скот­та. Сно­ва раз­дался звук свис­тка. — От­дохни­те по­ка. А ты, Ли­ам, иди сю­да.  
      По­ка па­рень бе­жал к ним, Лей­хи так­тично ото­шел в сто­рон­ку.  
      — Итак, Ли­ам, что слу­чилось? — го­лос Скот­та был мя­гок, но нас­той­чив и все же Ли­ам ему не от­ве­тил, не­довер­чи­во стрель­нув взгля­дом в сто­рону нез­на­ком­ца. Скотт за­метил: — Это Ай­зек. Он то­же моя бе­та. Я же рас­ска­зывал те­бе о нем.  
      — Рас­ска­зывал? — Ай­зе­ка это как буд­то уди­вило.  
      — Нем­но­го, — Ли­ам сам ему от­ве­тил. — Зна­чит, ты вер­нулся.  
      — Как ви­дишь.  
      — Мне ка­жет­ся, я ни­ког­да бы не смог ос­та­вить сво­его аль­фу на та­кой дол­гий срок.  
      — А я бы уж точ­но ни­ког­да не по­пытал­ся его убить.   
      Ра­зуме­ет­ся, Ай­зек не под­дался на про­вока­цию, от­ве­тив тем же, и Ли­ам на­чал злить­ся. Ему еще не хва­тало уме­ния вес­ти ди­алог в по­доб­ной ма­нере, гнев про­сыпал­ся рань­ше, чем под­хо­дящий ос­тро­ум­ный от­вет. Приш­лось Скот­ту сроч­но вме­шать­ся, по­ка все не выш­ло из-под кон­тро­ля.  
      — Пе­рес­тань­те. Бу­дем счи­тать, что «об­мен лю­без­ностя­ми» окон­чен. Я не про­шу вас на­чать ла­дить пря­мо сей­час, но мне бы хо­телось, что­бы вы хо­тя бы по­пыта­лись. — Воз­ра­зить аль­фе ник­то не ре­шил­ся. Они ода­рили друг дру­га вни­матель­ны­ми взгля­дами и при­мири­тель­но кив­ну­ли, по­ка что. — Хо­рошо. А те­перь, Ли­ам, ты мне все же рас­ска­жешь, что се­год­ня с то­бой не так.  
      — Хей­ден у­еха­ла, — ему яв­но не хо­телось го­ворить об этом при Ай­зе­ке.  
      — И это те­бя расс­тро­ило? Ты же зна­ешь, ей приш­лось. Тем бо­лее это не нав­сегда.  
      — Знаю. Но все же…  
      «Ах, лю­бовь…» — пос­лы­шал­ся ше­пот Лей­хи, но Скотт бро­сил на не­го не­доволь­ный взгляд, и он сра­зу же за­мол­чал.  
      — Со­берись. Ес­ли ты бу­дешь и даль­ше изоб­ра­жать из се­бя ма­лень­кую ню­ню, ста­нет толь­ко ху­же. Ты столь­ко до­бивал­ся ува­жения от сво­ей ко­ман­ды, бу­дет обид­но ли­шить­ся его из-за ка­кого-то не­умес­тно­го уны­ния. Прос­то по­верь мне.  
      — Я бы прис­лу­шал­ся, — сно­ва вме­шал­ся Ай­зек. — Да­же ког­да мы со Скот­том еще тол­ком не до­веря­ли друг дру­гу, я все рав­но хо­тел знать его мне­ние. И он ни ра­зу не зас­та­вил ме­ня по­жалеть об этом. — Скотт улыб­нулся ему, и в его улыб­ке бы­ло боль­ше, чем прос­тая бла­годар­ность. Неж­ность, воз­можно. — Ты ведь очень силь­ный, я чувс­твую. По­кажи мне.  
      Го­ворить Ли­ам ни­чего боль­ше не стал и, по­лучив от Мак­Колла одоб­ри­тель­ный ки­вок, от­пра­вил­ся на­зад на по­ле.  
      Скотт по­дал свис­ток оз­на­ча­ющий окон­ча­ние пе­редыш­ки, и тре­ниров­ка про­дол­жи­лась. Оче­вид­но, Ли­ам все же прис­лу­шал­ся к сло­вам стар­ших пар­ней, по­тому что все ос­тавше­еся вре­мя он по­казы­вал блес­тя­щие ре­зуль­та­ты и это без ис­поль­зо­вания сво­их сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­ных та­лан­тов. Мо­жет, хо­тел по­казать Скот­ту, что то­же мо­жет це­нить его мне­ние, а мо­жет от­то­го, что Ай­зек, же­лая под­разнить пар­ня, пе­ри­оди­чес­ки приб­ли­жал­ся к Мак­Коллу и что-то с том­ным ви­дом шеп­тал ему. Нель­зя не­до­оце­нивать со­пер­ни­чес­тво, тем бо­лее за вни­мание аль­фы.  
      Че­рез ка­кое-то вре­мя Скотт взгля­нул на ча­сы и свис­тнул в пос­ледний раз, по­казы­вая, что на се­год­ня тре­ниров­ка окон­че­на.  
      — Не за­будь­те, встре­ча­ем­ся пос­ле­зав­тра ут­ром. Это бу­дет пос­ледний сбор на этой не­деле.  
      Ко­ман­да до­воль­но за­гомо­нила и по­тяну­лась в сто­рону раз­де­вал­ки. Ма­ло ко­му из них хо­телось тор­чать на тре­ниров­ках ле­том, но про­иг­ры­вать на школь­ных со­рев­но­вани­ях им хо­телось еще мень­ше. Скотт то­же на­чал со­бирать­ся, по­пут­но об­суждая с Ай­зе­ком, ку­да схо­дить пе­реку­сить, как по­чувс­тво­вал, что к ним приб­ли­жа­ет­ся Ма­лия. Он да­же рас­те­рял­ся сна­чала, но по­том вспом­нил, что ведь и сам хо­тел с ней по­гово­рить.  
      — Ай­зек, по­дож­дешь ме­ня? Я не­дол­го.  
      — Хо­рошо. Я пой­ду по­ка по­об­ща­юсь нем­но­го с тво­им вол­чонком, — Ай­зек то­же по­чувс­тво­вал приб­ли­жение де­вуш­ки, но встре­чать­ся с ней ему не хо­телось.  
      — Не за­дирай его силь­но.  
      — Не мо­гу обе­щать, но пос­та­ра­юсь.  
      Скотт за­катил гла­за на ус­мешку пар­ня и по­шел навс­тре­чу Ма­лии.  
      — При­вет, — вмес­то от­ветно­го при­ветс­твия она встре­тила его жар­ким по­целу­ем в гу­бы, и он ед­ва не поп­лыл.  
      — Вы се­год­ня рань­ше за­кон­чи­ли.   
      — Да. Я ду­мал, схо­дить ку­да-ни­будь пе­реку­сить с Ай­зе­ком. Вче­ра он нас­толь­ко ус­тал с до­роги, что тол­ком у нас по­гово­рить не по­лучи­лось, — вряд ли эта ма­лень­кая ложь чем-ни­будь нав­ре­дит.  
      — Это мно­го вре­мени зай­мет?  
      — Не знаю, па­ру ча­сов.  
      — Мой отец се­год­ня у­ехал из го­рода, вер­нется толь­ко зав­тра к ве­черу. — «Оу» — толь­ко и смог про­из­нести Скотт. — Мо­жем встре­тить­ся у ме­ня поз­же, ког­да за­кон­чи­те бол­тать. Ос­та­нешь­ся на ночь…  
      — От­личная идея, — и в са­мом де­ле. Ведь вче­ра их прер­ва­ли, а раз Ай­зек те­перь сно­ва в со­сед­ней ком­на­те, то встре­чи у не­го до­ма те­перь вряд ли воз­можны.  
      — Тог­да бу­ду те­бя ждать. Око­ло де­вяти?  
      — Да, ду­маю, да.  
      — Что ж уви­дим­ся поз­же, — Ма­лия вновь приль­ну­ла к гу­бам Скот­та, од­на­ко в этот раз ему бы­ло не до по­целуя. Он ощу­тил, как в Ли­аме на­чала за­кипать вол­на гне­ва и, скон­цен­три­ровав­шись на нем, ус­лы­шал сло­ва Ай­зе­ка: «…я за­беру тво­его аль­фу в свое лич­ное вла­дение». Скотт аж за­дох­нулся от воз­му­щения и ох­ва­тив­ше­го его сму­щения. К счастью Ма­лия ни­чего не за­мети­ла, при­няв это за про­яв­ле­ния по­целуя.  
      — Раз есть вре­мя, по­жалуй, сто­ит на­вес­тить Ли­дию. Ей на­вер­но оди­ноко.  
      Она уш­ла и Скотт не­лов­ко угук­нул ей на про­щание. Но не ус­пел он прий­ти в се­бя, как уже вер­нулся Ай­зек.  
      — Ну что, те­перь мо­жем ид­ти?  
      — Э… да, ко­неч­но, — Скотт встрях­нулся, не­зачем ему этим за­бивать го­лову, ско­рее все­го Ай­зек прос­то пы­тал­ся под­разнить Ли­ама без ка­ких-то зад­них мыс­лей. По край­ней ме­ре, сей­час он пред­по­чел ду­мать имен­но так. — Ку­да пой­дем?  
      — А пош­ли до­мой. Те­бя же по­том еще сви­дание ждет. Сколь­ко у нас вре­мени?  
      — Ты под­слу­шал?   
      — Прос­ти, — Ай­зек сос­тро­ил не­вин­ную фи­зи­оно­мию, но Скотт и так не злил­ся.  
      — Па­ра ча­сов у нас есть.  
      — Прек­расно! Зна­чит, ус­пею рас­ска­зать те­бе еще од­ну ис­то­рию.


	4. Я могу помочь

      Они расположились на диване, как и в прошлый раз, друг напротив друга. Приготовившись к интересному рассказу, Скотт подумал захватить попкорн, но затем решил, что это будет чересчур. Однако взял пару бутылок колы из холодильника, от долгих разговоров обычно сохнет во рту, да и чтобы лишний раз не отвлекаться.  
      Но Айзек решил начать с другой темы.  
      — Крис мне совсем немного рассказал о Лиаме, лишь то, что у него есть некоторые проблемы, что, кстати, я и сам заметил. Он сильный. Очень. Возможно, даже сильнее тебя, но даже наполовину не использует свои способности. Это из-за гнева? Отчего так?  
      — У него РПВ, — неохотно признался Скотт, ему не особо нравилось об этом вспоминать. — Расстройство прерывистой вспыльчивости.  
      — Неконтролируемые вспышки гнева? — Скотт кивнул. — Вау…  
      — Стайлз до сих пор называет его «бомбой замедленного действия».  
      — Пожалуй, впервые за все время нашего знакомства я с ним соглашусь, — Айзек чуть склонил голову, словно поверить не мог, что сказал это. Скотт улыбнулся, но ненадолго.  
      — У него есть мантра, которая позволяет ему успокоиться. Три простых слова: солнце, луна, истина. Это из буддизма: три вещи, что не скрыть надолго.  
      Айзек его перебил:  
      — Вроде у Хейлов есть похожая: альфа, бета, омега. Мне никогда не помогала.  
      — Лиаму тоже. Этой же пользуются в стае Сатоми. Может, ты помнишь ее из рассказа мамы Киры? — Айзек не сразу, но кивнул. Сам рассказ он не слышал, только в пересказе, но имя смог припомнить. — Не так давно ее стая обосновалась в соседнем городе. Но я к чему, сейчас и эта мантра с трудом срабатывает. Хоть Лиам не признается мне, но я почти уверен, что он потерял свой якорь.  
      — Это плохо. Особенно с его неустойчивостью.  
      — Ага.  
      — Но, знаешь, возможно, я смогу помочь ему это контролировать.  
      — Как?  
      — Я ведь упоминал, что хотел стать сильнее, и у меня для этого был отличный учитель. Так вот, кое-какие методы его тренировок, я бы хотел попробовать на Лиаме.  
      — Было бы неплохо. Ведь нам скоро уезжать и хоть одной головной болью у меня будет меньше.  
      — Вот только все будет напрасно, если он вновь не обретет свой якорь.  
      Они задумчиво посмотрели друг на друга, молча соглашаясь, что задача может быть совсем непростой.   
      — Давай будем думать об этом потом, — Айзек вернулся к своему прежнему бодрому расположению духа, и Скотт потянулся за ним. — А пока я лучше продолжу свой рассказ.


	5. Айзек

      Следующие несколько дней я был словно в тумане. Депрессия сменялась унынием, горечь утраты жалостью к себе. И все на протяжении только одного дня! Самым примечательным в те дни были мои редкие прогулки на первый этаж, когда желудок становился совсем уж невыносимым. А все мое общение сводилось к односложным фразам либо с Кати, либо с мадам Мишель, которая заведовала на кухне. Остальных обитателей дома я практически не встречал, только слышал иногда их шаги и разговоры. Не то чтобы они намеренно меня игнорировали, просто таким образом выражали свое понимание и давали время для скорби. Переломным моментом стала случайность. Не знаю, что меня потянуло заглянуть в письменный стол, возможно, это было какое-то бессознательное действие, да и ранее я его уже осматривал, но нижний ящик открыть так и не смог. Кажется, я разозлился на что-то и со всей силы дернул за ручку ящика. Вылетел он настолько внезапно, что я не удержался на ногах, и вместе с ним мы отлетели в другой конец комнаты.  
      — Айзек, все в порядке? — почти сразу послышался обеспокоенный голос тетушки. Шума видно я произвел немало, хотя обычно вел себя практически незаметно. Пришлось, кряхтя, подняться и выглянуть за дверь.  
      — Все нормально. Просто неловко споткнулся, — я только собрался подкрепить слова жестом, как заметил, что все еще держу в руках дурацкий и абсолютно пустой ящик. Хорошо, что тетушка была внизу и не могла видеть, но я все равно спрятал его за спину, стремительно при этом краснея. Глупая вышла ситуация.  
      — Будь осторожней.   
      — Хорошо.  
      Я только собрался вновь запереться в спальне, как услышал голос зовущий меня:  
      — Айзек, подожди! — проигнорировать я не мог, но прежде все-таки избавился от ящика. Зато теперь мог без проблем выйти к лестнице.   
      — Может, спустишься и присоединишься к нам за ужином?   
      — Э… ладно, — отказывать было неудобно, мне и так дали времени гораздо больше, чем могли бы, учитывая мою… необычность. Да и признаться каких-то негативных ощущений эта мысль у меня не вызывала.  
      — Тогда спускайся когда будешь готов.  
      Я кивнул в ответ. Собственно, мне ничего не мешало пойти прямо сейчас, но затем я вспомнил про беспорядок в комнате. Конечно, никто об этом бы не узнал и без моего разрешения в комнату бы не вошел, но это был рефлекс, насильно привитый мне за многие годы. Ящик стоял возле двери, где я его и оставил. Вот только при попытке поставить его на место я встретился с проблемой: он отчего-то не входил в пазы. Повертев его в руках, я нашел причину — второе дно. Внутри обнаружилась толстая растрепанная тетрадь с одной лишь подписью на обложке «Эрик Арджент». Быстро пролистав тетрадь до меня дошло, что это старый и давно забытый личный дневник старшего сына тетушки. Любопытство накрыло с головой, отодвинув далеко на задний план собственные переживания и, возможно, я тут же погрузился бы в чтение, однако внизу голоса становились громче.  
      — Айзек! — не успел я войти, как мне в ноги прилетел большой клубок, в котором я опознал Вивьен. Ее радостное личико было чем-то испачкано, что я невольно рассмеялся.  
      — Я тоже рад тебя видеть.  
      — Почему ты так долго не выходил? Бабушка сказала, что ты болеешь. Но оборотни ведь не болеют? Ты здоров? — хоть она и тараторила без остановки, однако в ней ощущалась тревога за меня. Мне даже на секунду стало немного совестно за свое затворничество. И присев на корточки перед девочкой, я достал из кармана платок и постарался стереть грязь с ее лица. Она забавно сморщилась, но не отстранилась.  
      — Я здоров в физическом смысле, если ты понимаешь, — она важно кивнула. — Но за последние месяцы в моей жизни произошло слишком много плохого. Это тяжело. — Кажется, ей стало неуютно, но тревога только усилилась. Незачем еще и ребенку за меня переживать, я поспешил ее успокоить. — Но мне уже лучше. Правда. Особенно теперь, когда я ощущаю твою поддержку.  
      Вивьен засияла и обняла меня. Но не успел я обнять ее в ответ, как девочка отстранилась и тут же убежала, даже не дав закончить вытирать ей лицо. Она еще совсем ребенок и ее внимание быстро переключилось на что-то еще. Но я улыбался, удивительно, но на душе и впрямь стало чуточку легче. Таким меня и застал Арджент.  
      — Ты как? — вместо приветствия поинтересовался он.  
      — А ты? — он сделал рукой жест означающий, что все более-менее. — Вот и я примерно так же.  
      — Тогда почему спустился?  
      — Наверное, надоело жалеть себя. Да и на прямое приглашение тетушки было неудобно отвечать отказом.  
      Стоило только ее упомянуть, как дверь открылась и на пороге сначала появилась тележка с едой, а затем и сама тетушка, весело о чем-то болтающая с мадам Мишель.  
      — Айзек, дорогой, рада, что ты все же согласился к нам сегодня присоединиться. Давай, помоги мне расставить тарелки.  
      К этому времени чайный столик был уже разложен и накрыт для ужина. Если я рассчитывал быстро перекусить и вновь уединиться у себя в комнате с найденным дневником, то один взгляд на тележку все это перечеркнул. Судя по расставленным тарелкам, ужинать мы должны были вчетвером, но пока я переставлял блюда на стол, казалось, что нас будет не меньше дюжины.  
      — Зачем так много еды?  
      — Последние дни ты плохо ел, а ведь ты еще растешь. Да и силы тебе вскоре понадобятся.  
      Это был тонкий намек, что время, данное мне для затворничества, подошло к концу. Но думать о том, что вскоре мне придется выйти наружу к недружелюбно настроенным охотникам, в тот момент мне крайне не хотелось.   
      — Вивьен, что у тебя на лице? Пойди умойся.  
      Она состроила недовольную гримасу, однако перечить бабушке не стала. Зато когда проходила мимо меня, быстро показала мне язык. Я усмехнулся и развел руками: если бы не убежала и дала вытереть лицо, то никуда не пришлось бы идти.  
      А в целом ужин прошел в теплой, почти семейной обстановке. Неприятных тем старались не касаться, и в основном обсуждали жизнь в деревне. Разве что тетушка упомянула, что успела устроить меня в местную старшую школу — переезд в другую страну не отменял получения образования. Но об этом я расскажу в другой раз.  
      За чаем мы засиделись допоздна, слушая разные веселые истории, в основном случившиеся с жителями деревни. Так что после этого вечера мне со стороны это поселение уже не казалось таким уж пугающим, и как-то категорично отличающимся от любого другого. Да, собственно, так оно и было, просто не для сверхъестественных созданий...  
      Вивьен уже спала, свернувшись калачиком в кресле, когда мы стали расходиться по комнатам, и чтобы ее не будить, я взял на себя заботы перенести ее в спальню, тем более мне все равно по пути, а она такая маленькая и легкая, что на руках практически не ощущалась.   
      — Спокойной ночи, Айзек, — сквозь сон пробормотала она, когда я укладывал ее на кровать и накрывал одеялом.  
      — Сладких снов, Вив. — Ее личико выглядело таким безмятежным, я даже не сразу ушел из ее комнаты, просто стоял и наслаждался покоем.  
      Тем более спать я не собирался, да и не хотел — выспался за эти дни, — а еще меня ждал дневник. О котором я «забыл» упомянуть тетушке, и который лежал раскрытый на столе, умоляя начать его читать. Долго просить меня не пришлось.  
      Если в двух словах, то жизнь Эрика была как и у любого подростка: школа, девушки, охота… Ну, может и не совсем как у любого. Были интересные описания охоты, из которых мне повезло узнать кое-какие приемы охотников. Но самым интересным моментом была влюбленность Эрика в девушку-оборотня. Возможно, когда Кейт говорила тебе, что ты не первый, кто встречается с охотником, то имела в виду даже не себя. Встречаться им удалось довольно долго, весь выпускной класс, и это с учетом места в котором жил Эрик! Конечно, в конце концов, правда раскрылась, был большой и некрасивый скандал на всю деревню, и его решением стало: отослать парня в колледж как можно дальше. Не знаю, что было потом, дневник на этом заканчивался. Но что меня приятно поразило больше всего, что тетушка все это время искренне поддерживала сына, не смотря на то, что сама являлась одной из лучших охотниц, и когда-то ее имя держало в страхе всех сверхъестественных созданий Европы. Вероятно, когда это касается твоих близких, взгляды меняются, может, и меня поэтому приняла так радушно…  
      Утро мое началось всего через пару часов после того как мне удалось заснуть, с бодрого крика «Вставай, Айзек!». А затем нечто большое и тяжелое рухнуло на меня со всего маху.  
      — Вивьен! Ты что здесь делаешь? — голос мой был далеко не дружелюбный, однако девочка этого как будто не заметила, продолжая лежать на мне и махать ногами в воздухе.  
      — Вставай, — настойчиво повторила она, а затем я понял почему. — Уже девять часов и все давно ушли. Бабушка оставила для тебя завтрак внизу и попросила меня показать тебе деревню.  
      Именно с этого момента мои «каникулы» можно было считать оконченными. Но это я и так предполагал. А вот просьба для Вивьен стала для меня неожиданностью. С меня даже сонливость слетела. Я только раскрыл рот, что бы поинтересоваться: а, собственно, зачем? Но тут же его захлопнул, поскольку до меня дошло — это опять же пойдет на пользу мне, помимо экскурсии, конечно. Отпуская меня гулять по деревне в компании Вивьен, тетушка показывала жителям насколько доверят мне и не боится ни за жизнь, ни за безопасность своей внучки. И им не стоит. Умно.  
      — Хорошо, хорошо, я проснулся. А если ты с меня слезешь, то я даже встать смогу.  
      Вивьен легко спрыгнула на пол и с чувством выполненного долга пошла к двери.  
      — Подожду тебя внизу.  
      Я бросил ей вслед свое «окей», а сам подумал, что впредь стоит запирать дверь в спальню: мало ли чем я могу здесь заниматься, а ребенку вдруг вздумается войти.  
      После завтрака я впервые со дня приезда вышел на улицу. Деревня нисколько за эти дни не изменилась. Пока я осматривался, на площадь въехал автобус с туристами, и пока они не заполонили все вокруг и толпой не хлынули в гостиницу, мы поспешили уйти. Мы пошли вниз по улице, и Вивьен комментировала все, за что цеплялся взгляд.   
      — Это пекарня месье Бонне, у него самые вкусные булочки во всей Франции! Даже бабушка покупает у него для гостиницы, — действительно хорошая рекомендация. Но свежей выпечкой пахло так одуряюще вкусно, что она была просто не нужна. — А это цветочный магазин мадам Дюбуа. Именно ее цветы украшают всю улицу. — Молодая на вид женщина как раз украшала свою витрину. Вивьен помахала ей и та с улыбкой ответила. То ли она не знала кто я, поскольку не увидеть меня не могла, то ли ей было все равно, поэтому я из вежливости кивнул и тоже получил улыбку.   
      — Вив, разве обо мне не всем известно?  
      Она тоже видела посланную мне улыбку и быстро поняла причину моей растерянности.  
      — Всем. Но здесь далеко не все плохие люди и уж точно никто из них не тронет невинного ребенка. Что? — заметила она мой обалдевший взгляд. — Это так бабушка сказала. Большинству из жителей все равно человек ты, оборотень или еще кто, если ты хороший. И многие здесь давно уже перестали охотиться. Но все же совсем расслабляться тебе не стоит, хотя бы первое время, люди ведь разные.  
      — Вроде Филиппа Арно?  
      — Он как раз неплохой человек. Он тебя напугал?  
      — Немного.  
      — Бояться не стыдно. Но его тебе опасаться не стоит.   
      — А кого? — Кажется, я сильно недооценивал умственное развитие этой девочки. То как она говорила, мыслила, словно мы были одного возраста. И мне было нисколько не зазорно спросить у нее совет и, что важнее, прислушаться к нему.   
      — Здесь есть несколько ребят твоего возраста. Их уже несколько раз брали на охоту и поэтому они чувствуют себя всесильными. Бабушка просила обходить их стороной, ты сразу их узнаешь, как только увидишь. И есть некоторые взрослые из тех, что встречали вас на дороге. Но с ними дядя Филипп разберется сам.  
      — Если все же опасность есть, то почему мы здесь только вдвоем?  
      — Ну, сейчас будний день. Все на учебе или работе, — она пожала плечами, как на нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
      — Почему же ты не в школе? Из-за меня?  
      — Ага. Но сегодня пятница, так что ничего страшного.  
      Уже с таким количеством информации мне было о чем подумать, но Вивьен ждать, разумеется, не стала и пошла дальше, продолжая рассказывать мне о местных жителях. Пришлось думать как Скарлетт* и идти следом.   
      — Супермаркетов у нас нет, но в этом магазине можно купить все необходимое, — она указала на дом сравнимый по размерам с гостиницей тетушки, магазин в нем занимал оба этажа. — А здесь два магазина с одеждой. В одном простая удобная одежда. А второй открылся всего пару лет назад, когда из Парижа сюда переехала Хлои, и одежда в нем модная и современная. Девочки постарше обычно любят проводить в нем время.   
      А дальше я практически утонул в различных заведениях и именах их владельцев, которые, что неожиданно, оказались выходцами из разных стран, в основном европейских. Автомастерская, нотариальная контора, частная клиника, почтовое отделение, ломбард, оружейный магазин. Ну куда без него в такой специфической деревне. И, кстати, принадлежал он Арджентам, но кто бы сомневался. Возможно, эта деревня одна из самых развитых на севере Франции, при этом оставаясь внешне самобытной, оттого и притягательной для туристов.   
      После мы еще гуляли какое-то время, но обсуждали уже в основном меня, а вернее мои способности, друзей Вивьен и ее школу. Пока на одном из перекрестков меня буквально не пригвоздило к месту. Я просто резко остановился, почувствовав сильнейшее присутствие кого-то сверхъестественного. По ощущениям это был словно приказ альфы: «Стой и жди». И только когда Вивьен окликнула меня и потянула за руку, неведомое наваждение прошло.   
      — Пойдем домой, что-то мне нехорошо стало, — эта была почти правда. Я чувствовал себя уязвленным, и мне безумно хотелось поскорей уйти с этого места и никогда не возвращаться.  
      — Ты бледный. Давай срежем здесь.  
      Мы повернули за угол и тут же столкнулись с каким-то мужчиной. От удара мои глаза неожиданно засветились, и, подняв голову, я увидел такую же пару светящихся глаз, только цвет их был голубым.   
      — Ох, Алан, ты меня напугал! — Вивьен рассмеялась и напряжение от столкновения исчезло. — Айзек, это Алан. Он тоже…  
      — Оборотень, — мужчина закончил предложение сам. И в его голосе я вновь ощутил то же чувство подчинения, однако теперь оно на меня не подействовало. — Значит, ты тот самый мальчишка, о котором говорил Филипп.   
      Я не ответил и просто молча его разглядывал. Первым, что бросалось в глаза, был страшный шрам через все лицо, не будь его, мужчину можно было бы назвать очень красивым, но все же некая привлекательность в нем сохранилась. Наверное, из-за того, что своего шрама он нисколько не стеснялся. Светлые волосы, карие глаза, рост, чуть выше моего, и возраст, который определить я не смог. С виду он выглядел не старше тридцати – тридцати пяти, однако оборотни ведь стареют медленнее людей, поэтому с таким же успехом он мог быть старше в полтора, а то и в два раза. И он был чертовски силен.   
      — Ну, все разглядел? — насмешка в его голосе заставила меня покраснеть. Он хмыкнул и отвернулся к Вивьен. — Вив, не оставишь нас? Мы немного побеседуем.  
      — Не знаю. Бабушка предупреждала, что ты можешь появиться… — значит, тетушка сомневалась, стоит ли нам с этим Аланом встречаться, но рано или поздно это все равно должно было произойти.  
      — Передай бабушке, что я верну его в целости и сохранности.  
      Я фыркнул на его слова.  
      — Все нормально, Вив.  
      Она внимательно на меня посмотрела, все еще сомневаясь, и я ободряюще ей улыбнулся, чем заслужил очередное хмыканье от мужчины.  
      — Ладно. Скажу бабушке, что ты немного задержишься.  
      Мы подождали, чтобы девочка скрылась из виду, и еще немного, чтобы убедиться, что она не надумала тихонько вернуться.  
      — Давай пройдемся.  
      Это было первым, что он мне сказал, и я мысленно застонал, поскольку за сегодня уже успел пройти наверно с пару километров. Но все же ответил согласием. Шли мы по направлению к выходу из деревни, я не спрашивал почему, полагая, что в конце и так это узнаю.   
      — У тебя есть альфа, — он не спрашивал, а именно утверждал.  
      — Есть. Как ты узнал? — недолго думая, я тоже решил использовать неформальный стиль общения, при том, что Алан мог мне в деды годиться. Он не возражал.  
      — Ты не подчинился моему приказу.  
      — «Стой и жди»? Как-то грубовато.  
      — Мне надоело за вами бегать.   
      — Ты ведь не альфа. Омега, полагаю. Как ты вообще можешь приказывать?  
      — Опыт и тренировки, — он безразлично пожал плечами. — Почему ты оставил своего альфу?  
      — Не хочу об этом говорить, — я тут же разозлился. — Я же не спрашиваю, откуда у тебя шрам на лице.  
      — Туше, — Алан улыбнулся, и шрам стал еще более заметным.  
      — Почему тетушка не хотела, чтобы я разговаривал с тобой?  
      — Возможно, тебе лучше у нее спросить.  
      — Я спрашиваю тебя! — конечно, мне не стоило говорить с такой грубостью, но я плохо понимал что происходит, кроме того, что от меня что-то скрывают, и от этого я был зол.  
      — О, у тебя есть характер! Мне нравится. Это хорошо. Может, что-то и выйдет… — последнее он уже пробормотал скорее сам себе. — Ну ладно, если тебе так не терпится узнать: встреча со мной означает начало выполнения условия твоего пребывания в деревне.  
      — «Условия»?  
      — Подожди. Придем и я объясню.  
      Мы уже успели выйти за пределы деревни. Сразу за ней начинался лес, куда Алан меня и повел. Было жутковато, голову забивали разные нехорошие мысли, и от паники меня спасало лишь то, что Вивьен наверняка рассказала тетушке и Ардженту с кем я ушел. Как лес внезапно расступился, и на явно рукотворной поляне возник небольшой, но ухоженный дом.   
      — Что это за место?  
      — Здесь я живу, — мужчина присел на скамейку перед домой, жестом приглашая присоединиться. Я ответил отказом. — Ну, как знаешь. А у меня ноги гудят. Пришлось побегать за вами, я уже для этого староват.  
      Я закатил глаза. Что-что, а старение у оборотней на мышцы уж точно не распространяется, не в первую очередь, по крайней мере.   
      — Мы пришли — рассказывай.  
      — Филипп попросил тебя потренировать. И здесь мы точно никому не помешаем. — Как будто это что-то могло объяснить!  
      — Но я не просил. Зачем?  
      — Считай, это платой за твое проживание.  
      — Это я уже слышал. И все же зачем мне это? Я вполне владею своими способностями.  
      — Ну, может что-то ты и умеешь, не спорю, — и он опять пожал плечами. Меня начал уже раздражать этот жест. — Но я кое-что слышал о твоей истории, и с уверенностью могу сказать, что ты все еще просто щенок. Не злись, — он верно почувствовал мою реакцию. — Жить в этой деревне не просто ходить в школу и избегать неприятностей. Напротив, в скором времени тебя втянут в них по самую… ну, ты понял. Не все охотники здесь вышли на покой, многие вполне успешно практикуют и будут весьма не прочь приобщить к этому тебя.  
      — Но зачем?! — одна мысль об этом меня ужаснула.  
      — А ты представь насколько с твоими способностями легче выследить и загнать добычу.   
      — Я им не охотничья собачка!  
      — Как и я. Тем не менее, я в этом участвую. Не смотри с таким осуждением, — а я именно так и поступил. — Здесь никто не убивает из удовольствия, да тебя никто и не заставит. Все, на кого идет охота виновны в гибели невинных людей, и, поверь, миру без них только лучше. Да и кое-каким чувством такта местные тоже обладают — за все время проживания здесь мне ни разу не пришлось помогать выслеживать других оборотней.   
      — Все равно не уверен, что хочу в этом участвовать. Но если этого не избежать, мне вполне хватит моих знаний.  
      — Может быть. Но я могу научить большему. Перестанешь чувствовать себя беспомощным, сможешь стать опорой и защитой для своего альфы.  
      Честно, я уже готов был согласиться, если бы не эти слова. Сковырнули едва переставшие кровоточить раны. Правдивые слова, конечно, но в тот момент такие болезненные и обидные, аж до ненависти.  
      — Пошел ты! Мне от тебя ничего не нужно. Я ухожу. Дорогу сам найду.  
      — Не сомневаюсь, — Алана это нисколько не оскорбило, наоборот, только развеселило, а меня разозлило еще больше. — Но смотри, если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
      Фраза уже прозвучала мне в спину, и я только фыркнул в ответ, чем вызвал у мужчины новый прилив смеха.   
      А вернувшись в гостиницу, я напрочь отказался с кем-либо разговаривать и вновь заперся у себя в комнате.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Я не буду думать об этом сегодня, я подумаю об этом завтра». Маргарет Митчелл «Унесенные ветром».


	6. Уже поздно

      Айзек оборвал свой рассказ и залпом допил воду в бутылке, поморщившись, поскольку она уже была слишком теплая и без газа. Скотт словно из транса вышел, и то не из-за окончания истории, а потому что затекла спина. Все же диван очень неудобный и на следующий раз надо придумать нечто иное, да и маловат он для двоих — их ноги переплелись таким образом, что не сразу распутаешь*. И это несколько смущало.  
      А затем Скотт вспомнил про время. На часах было почти одиннадцать.   
      — Черт! Малия… Уже так поздно, — он неловко слетел с дивана и заметался по комнате, не представляя, что ему теперь делать.  
      — Прости, это моя вина. Нужно было прервать рассказ раньше.  
      — Да брось. Я ведь сам просил тебя рассказать мне все.  
      — Что будешь делать? — Раз место освободилось, Айзек вытянул свои ноги и блаженно потянулся, чуть ли не урча от удовольствия. — Пойдешь к ней? Ночь-то все равно еще не началась.  
      — Не-нет, — Скотт даже заикнулся. — Ты просто не знаешь Малию, если я появляюсь с таким опозданием, она меня живьем съест. Какая уж тут ночь…  
      — Ну, хоть позвони ей.  
      Решив, что идея неплохая, Скотт взялся за телефон, отмечая, что ни пропущенных звонков, ни входящих сообщений на нем не было. И звонить передумал. Если Малия перешла на такое тихое игнорирование, это означает, что она очень и очень зла. Звонок в таком состоянии может значительно ухудшить ситуацию.  
      — Не стоит. Лучше потом встречусь с ней лично и попытаюсь все объяснить.  
      Хотя он с трудом представлял, как будет это делать. Он уже дважды променял ее на Айзека и сам не вполне понимал почему. Скотт внимательно посмотрел на Лейхи, тот, кажется, был вполне доволен сложившейся ситуацией. Но думать о причинах, почему-то не хотелось.  
      — Получается, ты свободен на остаток этого дня.  
      Скотт покачал головой, что обозначало «вроде того».  
      — Тогда садись назад, расскажу тебе о своем первом дне в школе. На этот раз много времени это не займет, — Айзек убрал ноги, освобождая место, однако садиться Скотт не спешил.  
      — Я не против еще послушать, но может, лучше поднимемся ко мне в комнату? Там хоть прилечь нормально можно. Этот диван и спина меня просто убивают.  
      — Отличная мысль!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://vk.com/photo-54847937_321907665


	7. И ничего больше

      — Ты будешь там сидеть? — Теперь уже Скотт блаженно раскинулся на кровати и с недоумением смотрел на Айзека, который мягкой и удобной постельке предпочел обычное кресло. — Ложись рядом. Кровать большая, вполне поместимся.  
      Айзек как-то странно посмотрел на то, как Скотт похлопал рукой по свободной половине кровати, и покачал головой.  
      — Я лучше останусь здесь. Я на ногах с самого раннего утра и стоит мне прилечь на удобную постель, как я тут же засну.  
      — Если ты устал, то ложись спать, не мучай себя. А рассказ мы можем и на потом перенести, времени у нас теперь достаточно.  
      — Я в порядке, спать пока не хочу. Но все же лучше посижу в кресле.  
      Что-то подсказывало Скотту, что на самом деле причина была в чем-то ином. Без какой-либо задней мысли он начал разглядывать Айзека и, обратив внимание на его глаза, заметил в них желание. Но поразило его не это, а то, что он как будто ждал такой взгляд и даже хотел увидеть его на себе. Не зная как на это реагировать, он пробормотал невнятно, что ему надо выйти, и в два шага скрылся в ванной комнате. Умывшись несколько раз холодной водой, ему удалось успокоиться. Незачем себя накручивать, он просто рад, что Айзек вернулся и неудивительно, что ему хочется его внимания. И ничего больше. Наверное.   
      Айзек все так же сидел в кресле и рассматривал брошюрки, которые МакКолл привез после короткой экскурсии в колледж.  
      — Все хорошо? Ты побледнел.  
      — Кажется, съел что-то не то. Но теперь все нормально. — Скотт и сам понимал насколько это глупая отмазка, зато универсальная и сразу же отметает другие неудобные вопросы.  
      На этот раз ложиться он не стал, вместо этого сел повыше и подложил под спину подушку для удобства.  
      — Слушай, прежде чем ты продолжишь, мне бы хотелось узнать про Алана, — ему и правда было интересно, плюс помогало отвлечься от случившегося.  
      — Интересный типаж, да?   
      — Очень. Ты ведь узнал, откуда у него шрам? И почему он столько лет живет среди охотников? Кстати, сколько? — глаза Скотта загорелись энтузиазмом, и Айзек рассмеялся.   
      — Около двадцати, — он решил сначала ответить на последний вопрос. — Алан был моим наставником больше года, конечно, я все это о нем узнал. А еще то, что он пожелал мне рассказать. Собственно, как и он обо мне. Мы были довольно близки.  
      — Близки?  
      — Как друзья. А не в том плане, в котором ты мог подумать.   
      Айзек игриво усмехнулся, и Скотт почувствовал, как заливается краской.  
      — Я не думал ни о чем таком! — получилось несколько громче и истеричнее, чем он рассчитывал.  
      — Значит, о таком подумал я, — скорее всего, видя смятение парня, Айзек просто не стал на него давить. — Но давай об Алане я расскажу позже и даже посвящу ему отдельную историю.   
      — Хорошо, не буду торопить события.  
      — Тогда я, пожалуй, начну, поскольку завтра нам лучше встать пораньше.   
      — Не терпится попрощаться со старым домом? — Скотт осторожно улыбнулся, но Айзека это нисколько не огорчило.  
      — И это тоже. Но в основном из-за того, что провозиться мы там можем до самого позднего вечера.  
      — Ничего страшного. У меня все равно на завтра нет никаких планов. Но чтобы было быстрей, могу Лиама позвать. Ему все равно заняться нечем.  
      — Нет, не нужно.  
      Прозвучало резко, но Скотт и сам уже понял почему. Он вспомнил холодильник в подвале, да и мало ли еще какие секреты хранил этот дом, которые Айзеку не хотелось бы выставлять напоказ перед посторонними.  
      — Прости, это было неуместно. Справимся вдвоем. Возможно, это будет не так плохо, как кажется. — Айзек внимательно посмотрел на Скотта, а затем расслабился и кивнул. — Ну, раз с этим разобрались, давай рассказывай, что у тебя там за школа была.


	8. Айзек

      Своей старшей школы в деревне не было, поскольку даже на один полный класс учеников никогда не набиралось. Насколько мне известно, в соседних деревушках ситуация была примерно похожая. Поэтому старшеклассникам приходилось ходить в школу в ближайшем городе, куда каждый будний день их отвозил школьный автобус. Вся поездка обычно занимала около получаса, за это время можно было успеть немного вздремнуть или переписать у одноклассника домашнее задание.  
      Но всего этого я тогда, конечно же, не знал, а поскольку в школу мне надо было уже в понедельник, пришлось с затворничеством завязывать. Следующим утром я спустился к завтраку. Крис и тетушка уже были за столом. Вивьен же нигде видно не было, но оно и к лучшему, поскольку разговор намечался серьезный.  
      — Почему вы мне не рассказали об условии? — прямо с порога начал я.   
      Взрослые переглянулись с таким видом, словно я спросил у них, откуда берутся дети.  
      — Может, сначала позавтракаешь?   
      Отказаться было невозможно, особенно когда тетушка выставила на стол корзинку с еще теплыми булочками. А после еды мой боевой настрой сошел на нет, однако разговор это не отменило. Тетушка начала сама:  
      — Тебе и так было нелегко первые дни. И как бы ты отреагировал, узнай, что твою силу собираются использовать в чужих интересах? — Истерикой, как еще? Вслух я этого, разумеется, не сказал, но судя по всему, ответ прекрасно читался у меня на лице. — Мы с Крисом старались переубедить совет, но…  
      — Но у вас не получилось.  
      — К сожалению, — тетушка развела руками, однако по выражению ее лица было видно, что сдаваться она не намерена.  
      Меня еще расспрашивали какое-то время о моем разговоре с Аланом, в конце предложив все же хорошенько подумать насчет его предложения. В какой-то степени это могло помочь для жизни в деревне. Однако тогда я все еще был весьма негативно настроен, и, не желая больше говорить об этом оборотне, я сменил тему на более меня волнующую.  
      И вот в понедельник в семь утра я стоял на автобусной остановке, борясь с желанием развернуться и уйти досыпать. И в тот момент, когда желание практически одержало верх, на остановке появился парень. Невысокого роста, темноволосый и кареглазый, довольно симпатичный, если бы не излишняя худощавость и бледная, практически прозрачная кожа. Как оказалось, он рассматривал меня с не меньшим интересом, и когда наши взгляды встретились, мы неловко друг другу улыбнулись. Но не успел я и рта раскрыть, чтобы познакомиться, как услышал раздавшийся позади громкий и насмешливый голос:  
      — Смотрите-ка, голубок и волчонок! Зоофилия какая-то. Фу, мерзость!   
      Грохнул взрыв смеха, и парень, робко мне улыбнувшийся, тут же сник, отвернулся и вообще постарался сделать вид, что его не существует. Мне стало любопытно, что там за кадры, и я обернулся. В нескольких шагах стояли трое, судя по всему именно те, о ком предупреждала Вивьен, и нагло улыбались, купаясь в собственном превосходстве. По крайней мере, им так казалось. Конечно, я понимал, что неприятности они могут доставить, но особой угрозы для себя все же не ощущал, возможно, они даже немного меня побаивались. Двое из них ничего собой не представляли, и я лишь скользнул по ним взглядом, сосредоточив внимание на любителе поговорить, на их лидере. Высокий, лишь немногим ниже меня, широкоплечий и обаятельный, стоит признать.  
      — На что уставился? Или ты тоже из этих? — в его голосе было столько презрения, что паренек на остановке невольно вздрогнул и покраснел, то ли от стыда, то ли от злости, я так и не разобрал его чувства. Я и забыл, насколько в небольших поселениях негативное отношение к людям с иной ориентацией. И все же было что-то в его интонации фальшивое.  
      — А ты?  
      — Ты на что намекаешь?!  
      — Намекаю? Разве?  
      Парень весь вздулся от злости, когда до него дошло истинное значение моих слов, и начал терять самообладание.  
      — Таким как ты вообще на земле не место! — он подошел почти вплотную стараясь казаться устрашающим, однако я все равно был выше и смотрел на все его ухищрения сверху вниз.  
      Понимая, что играю с огнем, я все же решил его подразнить:  
      — Оборотням? — нагнувшись к самому его уху, томно прошептал я. — Или геям?  
      Ох, я не просто ощущал его ярость, воздух буквально кипел от напряжения, и кто знает, чем все могло бы закончиться, поскольку двое оставшихся парней тоже заволновались, хоть и не совсем понимали ситуацию, однако нас прервал новый звонкий голос и для разнообразия женский.  
      — Жан, задираешь новенького? Мы ведь говорили об этом.  
      К нам подошли две девушки. И парень, который и оказался Жаном, бросив на меня последний колючий взгляд, сразу же отошел, но лишь для того, чтобы обнять одну из девушек. Так показушно.  
      — Мы просто знакомились.  
      — Ага. И поэтому ты был весь красный от злости. А вы двое могли бы ему помешать! — обратилась она к двум парням, которые вполне профессионально изображали из себя мебель.  
      А пока они разбирались, я тихонечко отошел в сторонку, молча наблюдая. Говорила только одна девушка, которая очевидно была подружкой Жана, и она отнюдь не была красавицей, максимум, что можно было о ней сказать – хорошенькая. Однако энергетика у нее была бешеная, это очень подкупало, уже с первых минут я понимал, что она мне нравится. Ее подруга в перепалку не вступала, привычно закатив глаза, она сразу же уткнулась в свой телефон. И все же разглядеть я ее успел, отметив, что эта девушка намного красивей и полностью в моем вкусе. Она как будто почувствовала на себе мой взгляд, подняла голову и неожиданно мне подмигнула, но не успел я ничего сообразить, как она снова уткнулась в экран.  
      — Прости, Айзек. — Я немного отвлекся и поэтому вздрогнул, когда услышал свое имя. Похоже, действительно все знали кто я. — Жан немножечко идиот, но в общем-то неплохой парень. Просто не обращай на него внимания. Ах да, я же не представилась! Я Бриджит Рихтер, но можешь звать меня Бри.  
      — Рихтер? Кажется, это немецкая фамилия.  
      — Ага. Мои родители оба родом из Германии, но я родилась здесь. И если честно, я даже на немецком очень плохо говорю. А ты, кстати, неплохо владеешь французским.  
      — У меня был хороший учитель в школе и еще подруга…  
      — Эллисон? Мы слышали. Прости.  
      После этого даже Жан перестал сверлить меня взглядом и уткнулся себе под ноги. И это не из-за неловкости передо мной, они просто тоже ее неплохо знали.  
      — Кхм… — Бри негромко откашлялась, чтобы появившаяся неловкость и напряжение спали, — ну что ж, тогда это моя подруга, Лола Мартен, — упомянутая девушка вновь мне подмигнула и, кажется, на этот раз я немного покраснел. — Жан Арно – мой парень, который быстро может стать бывшим, если не перестанет себя глупо вести.  
      — Бри, ну, что ты начинаешь…  
      И пока это вновь не вылилось в новую перепалку, я вмешался:  
      — Так ты сын Филиппа Арно? Это многое объясняет...  
      — Да, я его младший сын. Какие-то проблемы?  
      — Никаких. Я видел твоего отца всего раз, но все в деревне повторяют одно и то же, что он достойный человек. Хотелось бы верить, что своих детей он воспитал так же.  
      Да, тонкий ход: и ведь понимаешь, что это некое завуалированное оскорбление, однако очень сложно на него ответить, не выставив себя при этом дураком. Дураком Жан не был, как, впрочем, и гением, поэтому все, что он мог, это молчать и вновь раздуваться от гнева. Бри приобняла его, чтобы он успокоился, но перед этим незаметно мне улыбнулась, показывая, что оценила мой ход.  
      — Молодец, — одними губами шепнула Лола, и я зарделся. В иных обстоятельствах я бы, наверное, уже влюбился.  
      — А эти двое, братья МакКензи, Шон и Том. Они из Англии.  
      — Из Шотландии, вообще-то, — поправил ее то ли Шон, то ли Том, кто из них конкретно кто, Бриджит не уточнила. И все же они оба мне приветливо кивнули.   
      — А тот парень позади нас, на остановке? — я оглянулся, но парнишке до нас не было никакого дела, он надел наушники и, кажется, дремал.  
      — Это Лукас, мой брат, — ответила Лола. И только тогда я увидел заметное сходство между ними. Тот же цвет волос, удивительная прозрачность кожи, миловидность, разве что в случае Лолы более чувственная. Существенным различием, помимо пола, был цвет глаз — у Лолы они были серые.   
      — Он немного замкнутый.  
      — Потому что гей? Жан первым делом мне об этом поведал, — счел я своим долгом пояснить.  
      — Ты же обещал! — в гневе Бриджит выглядела просто красавицей. Однако Жан трусливо от нее попятился, и девушка тут же взяла себя в руки. — Вот, собственно, такие тебе достались одноклассники. Все остальные здесь старше или младше.  
      Пока мы беседовали, я обращал внимание, как подходят еще люди, здороваются, поглядывают на меня, кто заинтересовано, а кто опасливо.  
      — Бри, можно вопрос? — Мне показалось, что она в этой компании самая рассудительная и здравомыслящая, так оно и было.  
      — Конечно.  
      — Вас не беспокоит, что я оборотень? — Возможно, прозвучало несколько громче, чем я рассчитывал, поскольку разговоры вокруг резко стихли и все уставились на меня и Бриджит, словно все зависело от ее ответа.  
      — Нет, — она ответила без раздумий. — Понимаешь, у старших здесь своя идеология и ценности, однако времена меняются, и мы хотим жить иначе. Далеко не все так ясно, как нам говорят. И не все «другие» – плохие. Алан научил нас это понимать. Да, все мы охотники, однако мы учимся не убивать, а защищать тех, кто в этом нуждается. И это не только люди.  
      — Ты говоришь прямо как… она. — Я запнулся, не смог произнести ее имени.  
      — Эллисон. Мы были знакомы с ней с самого детства. Раньше они с семьей часто приезжали, иногда она подолгу жила здесь одна. Мы дружили. А в последний свой приезд она много говорила о парне, оборотне, ставшим таким не по своей воле. И о том, как он старался выжить, как помогал людям вокруг себя. Она искренне им восхищалась, кажется, даже любила его…  
      — И умерла за него.  
      Слова вылетели быстрее, чем я смог осознать их. Я знаю, что это неправда, но видимо подсознательно я тогда думал именно так.   
      — Ты ненавидишь его? — это была Лола.  
— Нет. Нет, как я могу, он же мой альфа. Но находиться рядом с ним мне тяжело. Я поэтому и уехал, хотя он просил остаться. Правда, если бы я знал, куда везет меня Арджент, я возможно бы передумал.   
      — И все же ты сейчас с нами и мы рады этому. Будешь нас учить, как жить в твоем мире, чтобы потом не пришлось выживать в нашем.  
      Я не придумал, что на это ответить, да и не пришлось, ведь наконец-то приехал школьный автобус. За разговором я не заметил, что появился он с огромным опозданием, из-за поломки в дороге. И когда мы только поднимались в салон, первый урок должен был вот-вот начаться.  
      Я потянулся вслед за остальными к дверям автобуса, как в последний момент уже у самых ступенек, Жан, с ухмылкой полного превосходства, нагло проскользнул вперед меня. Я не растерялся:  
      — Дамы вперед.  
      Жан только собрался высказать мне что-то нелицеприятное, но водитель не был настроен выслушивать наши перебранки, он опаздывал и прикрикнул на нас, чтобы мы поторапливались. Однако я все равно картинно поклонился, пропуская оставшихся вперед. На что братья МакКензи рассмеялись, и подыграли мне, ответив легким реверансом, а затем прошли в салон, все еще продолжая смеяться. Лола и Бриджит проскочили следом, с благодарностью оперевшись о мою руку, и я не стал отставать, чтобы больше не нервировать водителя. Свободных мест оставалось немного, несколько впереди, рядом с Лолой, и рядом с ее братом. Девушка помахала мне рукой, приглашая присоединиться, и честно признаюсь, соблазн был большой, но все же я вежливо отказался. В основном ради душевного спокойствия, а еще мне хотелось объясниться с Лукасом.  
      Когда я уселся рядом, он вздрогнул от неожиданности, видимо обычно он всегда ездил один. А сзади, где расположились остальные, тут же голосом Жана раздалось не слишком громкое, но вполне различимое, особенно для моего уха: «Я ведь говорил, что он гомик!» — и его сразу заглушили возмущенные шиканья.  
      — Привет, я Айзек.  
      — Я знаю, — просто ответил он, ну хоть наушники убрал и то хорошо.  
      — Ну конечно знаешь. Я лишь хотел извиниться, кажется, из-за меня ты попал в неловкую ситуацию.  
      Лукас внимательно на меня посмотрел, словно хотел убедиться, что я не шучу, а затем отчего-то отвернулся к окну.  
      — Это не твоя вина. Моя.  
      — Но ведь ты ничего не сделал.  
      — Сделал, на самом деле, — он тяжело вздохнул, а я, наоборот, затаил дыхание, чтобы не спугнуть возможные подробности. И не зря. — Ты ведь все равно узнаешь… Я признался ему. Признался Жану в своих чувствах. И ты сам видел, что из этого вышло.  
      — Боже, да он еще больший мудак, чем кажется!  
      — Это не так, он просто никак не может повзрослеть. Мы были лучшими друзьями раньше, и я прекрасно об этом знал, но все же сделал ошибку.  
      Мне было жаль парня, эта некрасивая ситуация произошла только потому, что живут они в слишком маленьком сообществе, с закостенелыми устоями. И что бы ни говорила Бриджит, далеко не все здесь готовы меняться.   
      — Знаешь, благодаря своим способностям, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что ты ему по-прежнему небезразличен. Возможно, он не настолько натурал как думает. Так что не называй свои чувства ошибкой. Ты просто немного поторопился.  
      Лукас улыбнулся, и ему это очень шло, я даже засмотрелся, чем, оказывается, его смутил.  
      — Прости, не хотел тебя смущать. Я не гей, — зачем-то добавил я.  
      — Я знаю. Видел, как ты смотрел на мою сестру.  
      — Ни в этом дело. Она красавица, несомненно, но сейчас ни о чем таком я не могу думать. — И пока разговор не перешел на темы, касающиеся лично меня, я предпочел уйти. — Лукас, мне на самом деле было приятно с тобой познакомиться, ведь ты был первым моего возраста кого я встретил в деревне. Но твоя сестра с друзьями скоро прожгут дыру в моей спине любопытными взглядами.  
      — Я понимаю, — он улыбнулся самыми уголками губ, и мне показалось это чертовски милым. Я даже удивился самому себе. — И я был рад знакомству. Ты показался мне… другим.  
      — Я и есть другой.   
      Словно по секрету шепнул я ему на ухо, заставляя покраснеть, — мне неожиданно понравилось его дразнить, — а затем весело подмигнул и пересел к Лоле. И весь остаток пути мы болтали о разных пустяках, смеялись, иногда так громко, что нас просили заткнуться. В общем, так неформально мы старались познакомиться лучше. Разве что Жан в нашем веселье практически не принимал участия. Как мне потом тихонько сказала Лола, он просто ревновал, поскольку обычно все крутилось вокруг него. Наверное, стоит сразу сказать, что с Жаном мы так и не смогли найти общий язык, желания убить друг друга, конечно же, не было, но не более. Но Шон с Томом, Бри и Лола стали мне по-настоящему хорошими друзьями. Лукас… с ним все сложнее…  
      К школе мы подъехали уже к концу первого занятия, и вот с такого массового опоздания и начался мой первый учебный день.


	9. Еще не время

      — К слову за пределами деревни о ее специфике никому не было известно. Все жители без исключений придерживались правила Лас-Вегаса: то, что происходит в деревне, остается в деревне. Поэтому в школе, кроме ограниченного круга лиц, о том, кто я на самом деле не знали и относились как к обычному подростку. И все же я старался не выделяться, и первым делом отказался от предложений спортивных команд, соврав о травме.   
      Айзек говорил что-то еще, но Скотт перестал его слушать еще после слов о массовом опоздании. В этом рассказе было кое-что, что Скотт не хотел бы слышать, однако сам просил рассказывать все. И теперь его одолевало множество чувств, в том числе ревность.  
      — Ты правда считаешь, что я виноват в ее смерти? — Он старался не смотреть на Айзека, боялся услышать слова подтверждение, но все же поднять взгляд пришлось, когда почувствовал, как рядом прогнулись пружины матраса.   
      — Нет, конечно же нет, — Айзек сел рядом и только потянулся рукой к лицу Скотта, как тут же, словно опомнившись, ее убрал. — Я ведь говорил, что был сломлен, и готов был винить кого угодно, не желая видеть правды. Пойми, от того человека, что ты знал, не осталось буквально ничего, и со всеми этими людьми во Франции знакомился кто-то другой. Но постепенно «я» возвращался, а горечь утраты и боль от правды рассеивались. Эллисон навсегда останется в наших сердцах, как человек отчаянно стремящийся защитить всех и в первую очередь своего альфу. Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
      Он все-таки решился и погладил Скотта по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. На что тот прикрыл глаза и ненадолго прильнул к чужой руке, однако была еще одна вещь, которая не позволила ему сдаться во власть обстоятельств.   
      — Лукас, — произнес Скотт, и словно обжегшись, Айзек резко отдернул руку. — Когда ты говоришь о нем, твое сердце начинает стучать чаще. Насколько все сложно?  
      — Настолько, — глаза Айзека зажглись, показывая их голубой цвет. — Прости, но об этом я пока не готов говорить.  
      — Он мертв?  
      — Нет, — в его голосе появилась мольба. — Скотт, пожалуйста…   
      На самом деле Скотт пока и сам не был готов слушать, но спросить был должен. Слишком уж быстро развивались эти непонятные отношения с Айзеком, и к чему они вели, сложно было представить.   
      — Это не к спеху. Ты прав, — Скотт тепло улыбнулся. — А вообще я рад, что ты был не один. Хотя, если честно, я немного ревную к твоим новым друзьям.  
      — Не стоит. Пусть я провел с ними много времени, но все равно стремился вернуться назад к своей семье.  
      «Ах», — сорвалось с губ Скотта, ведь было предельно ясно, что на самом деле Айзек имел в виду «к тебе». Это было приятно, немного смущающе, но все же приятно. А еще Скотт осознал, что Лейхи сидит слишком близко, практически нависает над ним, и его запах, его тепло ощущаются настолько полно, что кажутся своими. Сознание слегка повело.  
      — Уже поздно, а нам рано вставать… — перевести тему показалось лучшим вариантом.  
      — Ты прав. Спокойной ночи, Скотт.  
      Теперь уже Айзек тепло улыбнулся и, бросив тоскливый взгляд на свободную подушку, направился к выходу, всем своим видом показывая насколько ему этого не хочется. Но Скотт не передумал.  
      — И тебе спокойной.  
      Отгородившись от всех неуместных мыслей, Скотт быстро заснул и, как ему показалось, практически сразу же был разбужен, даже сон не успел досмотреть.   
      — Айзек? Ты что тут делаешь? — первым, что он увидел, открыв глаза, было до тошноты бодрое лицо парня.  
      — Пора вставать. Если ты не передумал мне помогать, конечно.  
      — Разумеется нет, я же обещал, — Скотт сонно потер глаза, он хоть и привык вставать рано, но что-то было не так. — Сколько время?  
      — Почти восемь.  
      Скотт тихонько застонал и попытался скрыться под одеялом. Ему не дали доспать его законный час, однако одеяло с него тут же сорвали, да еще и отобрали подушку.  
      — Нет, нет, нет. Поднимайся. Я и так дал тебе поспать подольше, пока готовил завтрак. Который, кстати, ждет тебя на столе.  
      Нехотя, но вставать пришлось. А так как утренний стояк никуда не делся, пришлось так же делать вид, что заинтересованного взгляда на него он не заметил. А когда он вышел из ванной, Айзека в комнате уже не было, по привычке прислушавшись, Скотт нашел его в ванной комнате на первом этаже и тактично не стал подслушивать. Мама еще спала, и будить ее смысла не было.   
      На завтрак был омлет с ветчиной и чашка черного кофе. Идеально. А ведь когда Айзек жил здесь раньше, к плите почти не подходил.  
      — Мои комплименты повару, — едва парень показался в дверях кухни, как Скотт взмахнул вилкой, пытаясь сидя изобразить шуточный реверанс, и чуть не перевернул тарелку на пол. — Даже не знал, что ты так хорошо готовишь.  
      — Поднаторел с мадам Мишель, пока помогал ей на кухне, — отмахнулся он, однако по чуть заалевшим щекам было видно, что ему приятно. — Ты закончил? — Вопрос был своего рода риторическим, поскольку он и сам мог видеть пустую тарелку на столе.  
      — Только кофе допью.  
      Айзек кивнул и вышел в холл, и чем-то негромко там зашуршал. Любопытство оказалось сильнее кофеина.  
      — Откуда это? — На полу возле двери лежали аккуратно сложенные картонные коробки и мешки для мусора.  
      — Купил. В круглосуточном.  
      — О Господи. Ты хоть спал вообще?  
      — Пару часов, — Айзек пожал плечами, словно в этом не было ничего странного.— Мне не нужно много времени для сна.  
      — И ты не нашел ничего лучше, чем идти в магазин посреди ночи?  
      — Все равно ведь надо было. Правда продавец как-то странно на меня посматривал, когда отбивал мешки, и особенно, когда я поинтересовался насчет пустых коробок. Мне кажется, в историю с переездом он не очень поверил.  
      — Хорошо хоть копов не вызвал, — усмехнулся Скотт. — Ладно, переноси пока все это в джип, а я пойду оденусь. Ключи в чаше возле двери.   
      — Ты теперь ездишь на джипе?  
      — А ты думал, он здесь из-за бесплатной парковки? Стайлз отдал его мне. В Куантико он ему не нужен.   
      — Надеюсь, он доедет, куда нам нужно, — Айзек скептично рассматривал ключ в руках, он всегда недолюбливал эту машину.  
      — Доедет. Я немного его подремонтировал, по крайней мере, убрал весь скотч.  
      Выбрав одежду попроще, какую не жалко замарать, он вышел на улицу. Айзек уже все необходимое погрузил в машину, но сам садиться не стал.  
      — Хочешь повести? — поинтересовался Скотт, и Айзек кивнул. — Тогда залезай. Только будь с ним нежен, и ты ему сразу понравишься.  
      — Я запомню, — отчего-то прозвучало это так, словно он вовсе не о джипе говорил.  
      И все же джип завелся с первого раза и бодренько их довез до старого дома Лейхи. Пока разгружались, Скотт бросил взгляд на дом напротив, в котором еще не так давно жил Джексон. Свет нигде не горел, и не потому, что все спали, просто после отъезда сына, его родители посчитали, что дом для них стал неудобен, и перебрались в квартиру в центре. А потом Скотт и вовсе заметил табличку на газоне с надписью «Продается».  
      — Видел? — он кивнул на табличку, привлекая внимание Айзека.  
      — Ага. У меня с ними, кстати, один агент. Она говорит, что мой дом купят быстрее. Дом Уиттморов может и современнее, шикарнее, но и стоит в разы дороже, а у нас в городе не так много людей могут себе это позволить. Этот же, — он кивком головы указал на свой дом даже на него не глядя, — лучший вариант для обычной семьи. Кто знает, возможно, новые владельцы будут даже счастливы здесь.  
      Как это печально, когда место в котором ты вырос не вызывает у тебя никаких чувств, кроме желания поскорее от него избавиться. Вслух Скотт не стал ничего говорить, просто знал, что в утешении, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас Айзек не нуждается. Вместо этого он подхватил стопку коробок и легонько толкнул парня плечом.  
      — Ну что, давай заходить?  
      Внутри было темно, пыльно и пахло затхлостью. В остальном же дом был ровно в том же состоянии, каким он запомнился Скотту, даже разлетевшаяся в щепки дверь в подвал была на месте, только слегка сметена в кучу.   
      Айзек застыл на пороге, всматриваясь в темноту, будто из нее вот-вот кто-то должен был появиться.   
      — Схожу открою везде окна, здесь не мешает проветрить. А ты пока решай с чего начать.   
      Проходя комнату за комнатой, Скотт заодно оценивал предстоящий фронт работы, и казалось, что провозятся они чуть ли не до утра, а ведь у него на завтра назначена тренировка на ранее утро. Придется успевать и вероятно, не спать всю ночь.   
      Прежде чем вернуться к Айзеку, он ненадолго задержался в его комнате, просто потому, что не мог оторвать взгляд от двери. От количества замков на ней не было живого места, но все они были выбиты, а цепочки, если они были, либо перекушены, либо разорваны, с такой силой выносилась дверь. Само полотно не раз ремонтировано, а доски, закрывающие дыры, были прибиты в два, а где-то и в три слоя. Но мало того, с внешней стороны висел большой навесной замок. К сознанию Скотта медленно начала подбираться волна гнева, и ему с трудом удалось ее подавить. Лучше было спуститься вниз и не представлять какие кошмары пришлось Айзеку здесь пережить. Однако не обнаружив парня внизу, он сразу догадался, где его искать.  
      Айзек стоял над раскуроченным холодильником, с абсолютно пустым взглядом. Неприятные воспоминания навалились непрошено, погружая в себя все глубже и глубже.  
      — Айзек, — тихонько его позвал Скотт, надеясь вернуть его в реальность, но не помогло. Когда он заговорил, и голос его казался пустым, безжизненным.  
      — Почему он так выглядит?  
      Видимо это о холодильнике.  
      — Это из-за меня. — Айзек не шевельнулся, но Скотт понимал, что он ждет объяснений. — Дерек привел меня сюда, чтобы я понял твои причины обратиться. Тогда было полнолуние, и я еще плохо себя контролировал, вот и попросил запереть себя в нем. Плюс, хотел узнать на себе, что ты чувствовал. Было страшно. Меня охватила паника. А еще я услышал Эллисон, ей нужна была помощь из-за канимы. Вот я выбирался, как мог.  
      — Ясно, — только и произнес Айзек, а затем его словно прорвало. Он начал бить по холодильнику, захлебываясь от гнева.  
      — Ненавижу тебя! Ты сломал меня! Сломал мне всю жизнь. Ты должен был защищать меня, оберегать... Я не виноват. Это не моя вина!.. Я старался. Я всегда старался тебе угодить. Что я делал не так? Я ведь не плохой. Я был самым обычным ребенком... Хорошо, что тебя уже нет. Повезло. Иначе бы я сам... Гори в аду...  
      Скотт никогда не видел Айзека в таком гневе, это даже немного пугало. Невероятная сила вырывалась с каждым ударом по холодильнику, оставляя на нем глубокие вмятины и трещины, а ведь даже в полнолуние Скотт не смог нанести такой урон. Но пора была вмешаться, когда на белой поверхности начали оставаться кровавые отпечатки.  
      — Айзек! Айзек! — но парень его как будто не слышал, продолжая наносить удар за ударом. Тогда Скотт протиснулся между ним и холодильником. Айзек остановился. На пол с разбитых кистей падали капли крови, но он этого попросту не замечал, продолжая смотреть в никуда пустыми глазами. Чтобы как-то привлечь внимание, Скотт обхватил его лицо ладонями.  
      — Айзек, посмотри на меня, — мягко произнес он, хотя проще было призвать силу альфы, но принуждать он не хотел. — Пожалуйста, — помогло, и их глаза встретились. Скотт едва не отшатнулся, столько боли и отчаяния он увидел, но сдержался. Сейчас он должен быть сильным, не для себя – для Айзека.  
      — Забудь, Айзек, пожалуйста, забудь. Все это давно в прошлом. Твой отец давно мертв. И больше не сможет причинить тебе вред. — На лице парня появились тоненькие лучики надежды, и Скотт продолжал: — Тебе не нужно переживать это снова. Ты сильный. Боже, я не совру, если скажу, что ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю. Но самое главное – ты больше не один. У тебя есть друзья. У тебя все еще есть семья. И у тебя есть я.  
      После этих слов взгляд Айзека окончательно прояснился, и он осторожно накрыл своими ладонями руки Скотта, наслаждаясь их теплом и лаской.  
      — Пойдем отсюда, — наконец прошептал он.  
      — Пойдем. — Скотт высвободил свои руки, и вместо этого взял Айзека за руку и они вместе поднялись наверх.   
      Бросив на ходу, что нужно смыть кровь, они прошли в ванную. Скотт сам смыл с рук Айзека всю кровь, убедившись, что раны уже зажили, а затем усадил его на ванну и аккуратно вытер его руки полотенцем.  
      — Вот и все. Можно приступать к уборке, — он весело подмигнул и только собрался выйти из комнаты, как Айзек его задержал, обхватив за талию, и притянул его обратно. А затем просто прислонился лбом к его груди и замер.  
      — Прости. Можно я побуду так недолго?  
      — Да, конечно.  
      Стоять в таком положении было неудобно, тогда Скотт подошел ближе, оказавшись зажат между бедер парня. И почувствовав, что так надо, крепко обнял его, зарывшись одной рукой в его волосы.  
      — Спасибо, — Айзек отстранился так же неожиданно, как и начал это. Поэтому немного растерявшись, Скотт в ответ только улыбнулся и добавил:  
      — Теперь ты готов?  
      — Более чем.  
      И наконец-то уборка началась. Чтобы было быстрее, они разошлись по разным комнатам, собирая в мешки все личные вещи. Насчет того, все ли шло на выброс, с легкой руки Айзека, Скотт волен был решать сам. В итоге: вся мебель и техника оставалась новым хозяевам, одежда отправлялась на благотворительность, все остальное выбрасывалось. Пару коробок Айзек погрузил в джип, что именно он решил оставить, Скотт интересоваться не стал: захочет – расскажет сам. Перерыв они делали всего один раз на обед, и болтали о разных пустяках, пока ждали заказанную пиццу, а затем до самой ночи продолжали разгребать старую жизнь Лейхи. Еще утром Скотт не верил, что это на самом деле займет столько времени, но когда последний предмет был брошен в мешок, то без сил рухнул на кровать в бывшей спальне Айзека, пока тот встречал на улице службу по утилизации мусора. Сами они бы точно еще до утра вывозили бы. Всего от двух вещей они избавились сами: холодильник и полотно двери из спальни Айзека. Их нынешнее состояние могло вызвать кучу ненужных вопросов. Поэтому когда на улице стемнело, они окончательно разломали холодильник и дверь, и потихоньку вывезли их на свалку.   
      Скотт уже начал задремывать, устав пялиться в потолок, когда в комнату вернулся Айзек и прилег рядом на кровать.   
      — Все увезли? — лениво поинтересовался Скотт.  
      — Ага.  
      — Отлично. А то сил шевелиться вообще нет.  
      — Еще одежду нужно отвезти, но это уже завтра. Одолжишь джип? Заодно снова встречусь с агентом.  
      — Бери, конечно.   
      На этом разговор ненадолго прекратился, они оба чувствовали себя слишком уставшими, чтобы просто так шевелить языком. И все же обычными людьми они не были, и усталость исчезала куда быстрее. Например, будь здесь Стайлз, то к этому времени он уже дрых бы, выбившись из сил, и разбудить его не было бы никакой возможности. А так не прошло и четверти часа, как Айзек вновь заговорил.  
      — Скотт.  
      — М?  
      — Спасибо.  
      — Да не за что. Я же сам предложил помощь.  
      — Нет. Не только за дом. За всё, — он голосом выделил это слово, — спасибо.  
      Скотт повернулся к Айзеку и вместо ответа, нашел его руку своей и, переплетя пальцы, крепко ее сжал. Непонятно, что Айзек мог увидеть в его лице, но сразу же напрягся, а затем одним быстрым движением подмял Скотта под себя.  
      — Айзек, что ты…  
      Но договорить он ему не дал, закрыв его рот поцелуем. От неожиданности Скотт ответил на поцелуй и не смог остановиться. Он любил целоваться, но мог с уверенностью сказать, что настолько нежного, мягкого и в то же время страстного поцелуя у него не было ни с кем раньше. Его руки были зажаты у него над головой, и отчаянно хотелось вырваться, чтобы… А, собственно, чтобы что?  
      До сознания Скотта начало доходить, что происходит что-то не то. Не в том смысле, что целоваться с парнем неправильно. И не в том дело, что это Айзек. Просто не вовремя. Скотт не одинок, у него ведь есть Малия. Да и сам Айзек слишком изменился. Нужно больше времени, чтобы все обдумать и решить. И все же прерывать поцелуй очень не хотелось.  
      — Айзек… мм, Айзек, стой… — но парень его как будто не слышал. Зато удалось освободить руки и оттолкнуть его от себя. — Хватит!  
      — Почему? Тебе ведь тоже нравится, — от возбуждения голос Айзека стал низким, и по телу Скотта невольно прошла дрожь. А еще эти глаза полные желания, и недвусмысленно упирающийся в бедро возбужденный член. Останавливаться действительно не хотелось.  
      — Нравится, не буду врать. Но так нельзя. Я не могу. Мне нужно сначала услышать о тебе все, мне нужно тебя понять, чтобы решить, как быть дальше. Малия. Ты ведь помнишь?  
      Айзек раздосадовано застонал и откатился назад на кровать.  
      — Я понимаю. Но удержаться было сложно.  
      — Я… — начал было Скотт, и остановился. Просто не смог придумать, что здесь еще сказать. Ситуация его не радовала совсем, но так было нужно. Он глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь и произнес: — Просто пойдем домой, Айзек. Мне утром рано вставать.


End file.
